


Burning Silk

by Raving_Madman



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grimm is an evil sonofabitch, Hornet isn't good with emotions, Lil' Ghost is smol bean, Moral Ambiguity, Neither is Grimm, Rating May Change, Sex, Zote is a scrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raving_Madman/pseuds/Raving_Madman
Summary: Hornet, suspicious of Little Ghost's antics around the Howling Cliffs, follows them into a hidden chamber where she discovers them trying to light a mysterious beacon. She tries to stop them...and accidentally ignites it herself. Now she finds herself unwillingly part of a sinister ritual orchestrated by an equally sinister Grimm.
Relationships: Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 182
Kudos: 313





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there aren't more Grimm and Hornet fics on this site is a crime I seek to remedy. Also, the ritual is a bit different than it is in the game. I always found the ritual to be underwhelming..."Go kill three spooky ghost boys with lanterns so my Mini-me can grow and eventually replace me."  
> This version is more...well, evil. Because let's be honest, we all wanted Grimm to be an antagonist, but he never really seemed to be a threat to Hallownest (certainly not in comparison to the Radiance). Also, there was no pressure to complete the ritual. You could literally summon him, and not go visit him once and still beat the game with no consequences. That just didn't feel right.  
> In short, this version of Grimm is more sinister and a tad bit sadistic. That being said...this is still going to be a love story, which means either Hornet or Grimm will need to make changes to their moral compasses. But enough babble, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

Hornet was not often this far from the confines of Hallownest. She rarely went above ground, and when she did it was usually kept brief. She didn’t want to attract unwanted attention to the ruined kingdom of Hallownest, and she had repelled multiple intruders trying to make their way through the Howling Cliffs. She had only permitted a few to pass…among them was Monomon’s old pupil, Quirrel, though he was suffering from amnesia at the time. Right now, she was following someone that had been taking up much of her thoughts the last few days: Little Ghost. This tiny, seemingly innocent vessel had bested her not once, but twice in combat. She had been tracking its movements, and to her eyes it seemed to be wandering aimlessly. After it had murdered the final dreamer that was sealing the Black Egg Temple, she had expected it to head inside and face its destiny. It had other plans, apparently. 

It was moving through the Howling Cliffs with a purpose, as if following the call of some nameless voice. She followed stealthily, not wanting to spook the tiny vessel into fleeing and returning when she was not here to witness…whatever it was planning on doing. It scaled walls and opened up blocked passages that she wouldn’t have ever thought to look for. Her suspicions, and concerns, were growing as its pace quickened, hastening towards an unknown goal. To her surprise, she found it halted in front of a massive corpse. The corpse was dressed in tattered red clothes, and had a disturbing design painted on its face. She watched with confusion as the vessel struck the corpse with the Dream Nail. She let out a yelp of surprise as the room around her changed before her very eyes. Braziers appeared all around, though they did not burn. In the center of the room, a tall, claw-like beacon reached upward to the ceiling, as if to mangle the sky. At the base of the beacon were smoldering embers. If disturbed enough, they would likely ignite the beacon. She turned and saw Little Ghost advancing towards the beacon, nail drawn. She jumped in front of it. 

“Halt! Little Ghost…what is this? What are you trying to do here?” She would never admit it…but the vessel frightened her. It was, for all intents and purposes, far more dangerous than she could ever be. It had proven that twice when it defeated her, and it had easily shred through anything that stood between it and the three dreamers. She had no doubt it would prevail against the broken remains of the Hollow Knight, which gave her some comfort in knowing that Hallownest’s death would be delayed. Little Ghost, silent as ever, simply jumped over her with its moth-wing cloak. She gasped and watched with dread as it readied to strike the coals of the beacon. Without thinking, she threw her needle at it. At the very last moment, it dodged, aborting its attack…and letting hers strike the heart of the beacon, igniting it. The beacon, and the braziers around them, burst with scarlet flame. She swore she could hear distorted music coming from somewhere, and she had the horrible impression that something awful was going to happen to Hallownest. And it was all her fault. She quickly pulled her needle from the burning coals and spun to look at the vessel with fury in her eyes. 

“What is this?! What have you made me do?!” The Vessel looked…apologetic? It shuffled its feet, avoiding her gaze. It was as if it were a hatchling being scolded. Hornet felt her heart ache, as she remembered that that’s what it was at the end of the day: just a child. A child doomed to an eternity of suffering for the benefit of a kingdom. She couldn’t help but pity it. She sighed, her rage was SLIGHTLY curbed, but she was still quite mad at it. “We’re going to Dirtmouth, NOW!” She hissed, grabbing its arm and practically dragging it to the King’s Pass. She looked out over the town in the valley below and felt her heart sink. Not far from the town, two tents had been erected. Both were scarlet and had a screaming mouth design over the entrance. She clutched her needle, picking up Little Ghost in her other arm and sprinting down. Whatever this was, she’d put an end to it before anything terrible could happen. She looked at Little Ghost. “Wait on the bench, with Elderbug. If you aren’t there when I come back, I’ll find you, tie you up, bring you to Deepnest and feed you to Midwife.” She threatened. She watched with slight amusement as Little Ghost dashed to the bench and sat on it hastily. She’d never act on such a threat, but she wanted to make sure that the vessel wouldn’t go wandering off as it usually did. She noticed that the residents of the town were gathering around the bench, looking over at the tents with concern. She walked over, listening carefully.

“I’ve never seen anything like it! And that music…it makes me anxious!” Elderbug exclaimed. Sly, the owner of the general store, simply shrugged.

“Perhaps it isn’t a bad thing that we have guests in Dirtmouth. Perhaps they’ll spend Geo at our stores?” He said greedily. Iselda, the wife of Cornifer the mapmaker, shook her head.

“I’m not sure. While I don’t want to judge a bug by their shell, I can’t help but feel uneasy when I look at those tents. Something about them just seems…malevolent.” She shuddered. Hornet stepped forward.

“I will discover who these strangers are and what their purpose here is. If they should prove to have ill-intent, then I shall remove them.” She declared, turning and walking over to the tent. She looked at Iselda and Cornifer. “Look after Little Ghost while I’m gone. Make sure they don’t wander off.” Iselda was a bit stunned, and watched as Hornet walked away from the town towards the tents. Hornet heard Elderbug and Cornifer wishing her luck and hoping for her safe return. 

She turned to the mouth of the sinister tent, and after she summoned her courage, she entered. She saw the source of the music: a masked bug was playing a strange instrument. Hornet approached him cautiously, her grip on the needle tightening. He stopped playing, turning his head to look at her. 

“You are the one who summoned us? Master wasn’t expecting this. He had wanted the vessel to be the one to initiate the ritual.” He shook his head. “He will be surprised…a rarity for him. Perhaps an unwelcome one. Time will tell.” He resumed playing the haunting melody. Hornet pointed her needle at him.

“Who are you? Who is this ‘master’ you speak of, and what ritual are you here to perform?” The mysterious musician did not seem phased by her hostile posturing. He didn’t even cease his music as he answered.

“I am Brumm, servant of the Troupe Master. You will find him deeper in this tent, do not keep him waiting.” Brumm said ominously. Hornet kept her eyes on him as she passed him, heading deeper into what felt like the lair of a monster. She stepped into a large, curtained room, and saw a figure that made her instincts scream to flee. A tall, red and black bug with a white face (she knew it was not a mask, for she could see a wicked fanged mouth) was standing in the center of the chamber. 

Grimm had been in Hallownest for less than an hour, and he was already bored. The Radiance’s grip on the ruined kingdom was so strong that he had doubted there were any nightmares left to harvest from the bereaved bugs of Hallownest. He had seen all manner of civilizations rise and fall, even the Ancients who had reigned far below hadn’t been able to create a society that endured the march of eternity. It was why he was here: to reap the dying souls and nightmares of a falling civilization. A carnival of fire, screams, and suffering that would fuel the Nightmare Heart. That the Wyrm—the self-made “Pale King”—had been so arrogant as to overthrow and imprison another Higher Being and rule her lands was amusing. There were so few differences between kings and fools…and he had never seen a more foolish ruler than the Pale King. He was wondering what had become of the misguided king, when he heard Brumm’s voice from the front of the tent. He narrowed his eyes as he heard Brumm’s words. The one who summoned him hadn’t been the vessel? Then who—or what—had lit the beacon? He turned his head when he heard soft, careful footsteps enter. His eyes widened. The creature before him was a beauty indeed. Lithe, nimble…and clearly deadly, judging by how confidently she held the needle. He bowed slightly. 

“Good evening. I am troupe master Grimm. I take it you are the one who summoned me?” He said in a raspy voice. Hornet narrowed her eyes.

“I did not summon you on purpose, Grimm. I was attempting to stop Little Ghost from lighting the beacon. I apologize for whatever inconvenience I may have caused by summoning you, but I must ask that you and your troupe leave these lands.” She spoke politely, but firmly. She wanted to make it clear that this wasn’t so much of a request as it was a command. Grimm let out an amused chuckle.

“I’m afraid that there is no undoing what is done. By summoning us, you have initiated the ritual. There is no backing out now.” He watched her carefully, noting how she tensed up almost immediately…she was constantly ready for battle it seemed. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Then I shall force you to leave. You have one last chance to leave with your life.” She warned. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his maw. 

“Foolish child. You think you can stop a Higher Being? You are welcome to try…” He snapped his fingers, and the curtains around the room suddenly raised, revealing a masked audience. Hornet got into a battle stance. It was an arena after all, then. Grimm bowed towards her as music began to play. “Dance with me~” He rasped. Hornet threw her needle towards him as he was bowing, striking him. He let out a roar of fury. “YOU BRAT! Have you no manners?!” He vanished in a flash of scarlet flame, only to reappear several meters above the center of the arena. His cloak billowed with jets of crimson fire, which Hornet had to duck, jump, and dodge to avoid being scorched. Alas, even with her spidery dexterity, she couldn’t avoid all the flame. She cried out as her leg was singed, and glared daggers at the troupe master.

“Manners don’t win fights! And for a Higher Being, your ego bruises easily.” She taunted. Grimm snarled as he heard laughter in his audience. He glared at them, silencing the giggling. He turned back to Hornet.

“I’ll just have to teach you some manners myself.” He dove towards her, his leg—sharp as any nail or needle—aimed at her head. She leapt out of the way, but was surprised when he quickly turned and dashed at her, kicking her harshly. Before she could strike at him, he vanished in flame. She growled in irritation.

“Is this your idea of ‘fighting’? I call it cowardice!” She yelled while looking around for any sign of a sudden strike. He appeared on the other side of the arena pointed at her whilst raising his cloak. Three creatures of flame flew towards Hornet. She nimbly jumped over them and threw her needle at the demonic troupe master. He smirked, and in an action too quick for her eyes to register, he snatched the needle just before it could pierce his carapace. His claws wrapped around the silk thread that was tied through the loop of the needle and began pulling with immense strength. Hornet’s eyes widened as she realized she’d have to choose between being disarmed or being within the beast’s reach. She refused to let go of her weapon and allowed herself to be reeled in—not unlike a weaver reeling in prey caught in a web. The irony was too horrifying to be funny. She felt her limbs stiffen with terror as she was dragged within arm’s reach of the Troupe Master, his eyes burning with the same scarlet fire he used to attack her. A smug, fanged grin formed on his face.

“I believe our dance is over. A pity. You weren’t too bad of a ‘dancer’, but naturally you couldn’t keep up with—” His smug look vanished as he was slapped across the face. Hornet’s eyes had a spark of smug satisfaction, though it was quickly snuffed out as Grimm’s eyes blazed with rage. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.” In his wrath, he let go of the needle so he could slash at her with his claws. Hornet had been expecting such a reaction, and the moment she had the needle back in her grasp, she stabbed it through Grimm’s chest. His eyes widened and the audience gasped. Hornet expected him to keel over and die…but to her horror, he vanished in a cloud of what looked like smaller versions of himself, only to reform a good distance away from her. The crowd cheered, and Grimm took a bow. Hornet did not lower her guard, but she did not risk provoking the powerful being as he bowed. Grimm stood up and snapped his fingers, the curtains lowering, making the tent private once more. Grimm narrowed his eyes.

“You fight dirty, but you fight well. The crowd enjoyed your performance. The first phase of the ritual has been completed.” His glare slowly morphed into a grin. “You once again unwittingly participated in my plans. Bravo.” Hornet tightened her grip on the hilt of the needle.

“Bastard! What even is this ritual?! Why are you here?!” She shouted. She felt like a fool, and cared little for keeping her composure after she had already been made a mockery of. Grimm just smirked, walking closer. She took a few steps back, pointing her needle at him. “Stay back!” Grimm chuckled, relishing her rapidly building fear.

“Or…what? You’ll stab me again? Perhaps another slap?” He taunted. She was against the curtain wall now, which were thick and heavy as any brick or stone wall due to his magic. She held her needle out, the tip poking Grimm’s carapace…though he could see it tremble in her grasp. He leaned down, moving his face close to hers so he could lose himself in her terrified eyes. Hornet—in her panic—did the only thing she thought would distract the monstrous Troupe Master without enraging him. She steeled herself and moved her mouth close…kissing him.


	2. Icy Hatred and Fiery Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm and Hornet are angry at each other and confused with themselves. 
> 
> Hornet tries to rest, so she may slay Grimm in the morning.
> 
> Grimm broods and creates dark designs.

Grimm had fought armies, slain monsters, and witnessed unimaginable horrors and acts of carnage over the centuries. He had thought he’d be ready for anything Hallownest could throw at him. He was wrong. He was kissing his opponent…or rather, she was kissing him. Why was she kissing him? He knew he was quite charming at times—he had seduced more women than he could count—and he wasn’t bad to look at. Yet, such flames of passion snuffed out rather quickly. He was a Higher Being: The Nightmare King. The will of the Nightmare Heart made manifest. He was terrifying as any one bug could be…so why then was this annoying, troublesome, beautiful young girl kissing HIM of all people?! He recoiled, breaking the kiss and backing away from her.

“Why did you do that?!” He snarled. He could see a blush on his foe’s face—so it was her face, not a mask—and saw her look away from his fiery gaze. 

“I…I don’t know!?” She stammered. “You had no business getting that close to me anyway!” She said angrily, jabbing her needle at him.

“I can do whatever I please. This is my tent, and you are in it because I allow it!” He sneered. Hornet growled angrily.

“And you’re in MY home!” She countered. 

“And whose fault is that~?” He smirked, making her groan with frustration.

“Mine, evidently. Which is why I’ve come to make you leave!” She said with conviction. Grimm scoffed at her, swatting the point of her needle away from him and advanced towards her rapidly. He loomed over her, the lighting of the room shrouding his features in darkness, except for his eyes that smoldered with hellfire and the promise of mayhem. He wanted to close his claws around her neck and choke the life from her…but he couldn’t. The Ritual demanded that she remain alive. He smothered his wrath with difficulty and forced himself to smile in what he had been told was his least intimidating manner. It looked more like a grimace than a grin, though no one was going to tell him that. Hornet looked up at him with barely concealed fear. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his clawed fists.

“Perhaps we started off poorly. Let us properly introduce ourselves…I am Grimm, King of Nightmares and master of this troupe.” He said smoothly. He looked down at her, waiting for her to say or do something. She just kept glaring at him and trembling ever-so-slightly. He fought the urge to snarl. “And you are?”

“Hornet of Deepnest, daughter of Herrah the Beast and the Pale King. You are not welcome here, ‘King’ Grimm.” She replied, her voice laden with venom. He widened his eyes slightly, somewhat surprised.

“Well, aren’t you the rudest princess I’ve ever met.” He spat. If this truly was the offspring of the Wyrm, it was no wonder he had heard nothing about her. If he were the Wyrm, locking this brat away in Deepnest with her abhorrent mother would’ve been the best course of action. For the first time in centuries, Grimm found himself agreeing with a decision the Wyrm had made. He laughed, making Hornet flinch before she recomposed herself.

“And you’re the foulest King I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. If we’re done insulting each other, I’ll take my leave now. If you’re not out of this town and Hallownest by morning, I’ll claim your life at dawn.” She declared icily, turning and storming out. She heard him laugh maniacally as she passed Brumm. Her speedwalk turned to a full sprint the moment she was beyond the threshold of the tent. 

She ran to the bench in Dirtmouth, sitting down next to Little Ghost (who had, surprisingly, obeyed her order to remain seated until her return). The vessel jolted in surprise, seemingly awoken from a nap. It noticed Hornet trembling and breathing rapidly and put its tiny hand on hers. She looked at it with surprise, then pulled away her hand. 

“I’m f-fine, Ghost.” She lied. Little Ghost tilted its head, clearly expressing its doubt of that statement. Iselda and Cornifer walked over, both visibly concerned. 

“Well, what happened? Who are they?” Cornifer asked. Elderbug and Sly walked over, wanting to listen to the news of the strangers. Hornet sighed and told of her meeting with the Troupe Master and the battle that ensued. She omitted the part where she had kissed him. Why had she kissed him?! She heard the bugs of Dirtmouth conversing anxiously with each other, but she wasn’t listening. She couldn’t take her mind off of that kiss. Her first, to be exact. She groaned…her first kiss had been with a monster who was likely here to create chaos in an already troubled kingdom. A monster that she summoned…though she hadn’t told the villagers that either, for obvious reasons. As the sun set, the villagers returned to their homes, bolting and locking their doors. Hornet knew Ghost usually slept outside on the bench, and ordinarily she wouldn’t have given a second thought to Little Ghost’s sleeping arrangements. But the red glow of the tents outside Dirtmouth, and that awful music made her shiver at the thought of leaving the Vessel outdoors tonight. 

“Come, Ghost. We’re sleeping in the Stag Station tonight.” She said. In truth, she’d have loved nothing more than to go all the way back to the Distant Village of Deepnest and sleep in the safety of the webs of her spidery kin. But she couldn’t make that trip without worrying that something awful would happen to Dirtmouth in her absence. She felt Little Ghost’s hand grab hers, making her stop walking. She looked down and saw that it had drawn its nail—wickedly sharp and gleaming from the Pale Ore that it had been re-forged with—and was pointing at the tents. 

“You wish to fight Grimm?” She asked in disbelief. It nodded. She shook her head. “That is not a good idea, Little Ghost. You are too important to risk your life fighting my battles. Hallownest needs you for a greater purpose. You know as well as I do what your fate is.” She said, trying to keep the sadness from leaking into her tone as she thought of the vessel sacrificing itself to contain the plague. It looked down, and nodded reluctantly, putting its nail back on its back.

She led it onto the lift, and both descended into the stagway station. The stag was absent, though she didn’t know why. Little Ghost was one of the few who still used the Stagways, so the old Stag was usually here in Dirtmouth for when the vessel wanted to travel elsewhere in Hallownest. She shrugged, laying down on the cold floor. It wasn’t comfortable, but she had slept in worse places. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift off to sleep.

Grimm was livid. How dare that wretched little brat come to his tent, accost him while he was making his opening, and then have the gall to make demands of him?! He’d never been treated so rudely in all his years of existence. Oh, the things he’d do to that girl…she’d regret ever being hatched…if only she weren’t crucial for the ritual. 

“GAH! Of all the possible bugs to summon me, it had to be HER!” He raged, making his servants—the Grimmkin—cower. Brumm stepped forward, his accordion absent for once. 

“Master, what is it about the girl that vexes you so? Once the ritual is complete, you will be able to do as you please. Her fate is sealed.” He said calmly. Grimm glared at him.

“Did I permit you to speak, Brumm?” He seethed. Brumm bowed and backed away, wisely remaining silent. Grimm resumed his pacing. “She’ll likely refuse to have anything else to do with the ritual…her hatred for me is as solid and deep as a lake in a freezing winter.” He muttered. He had faced complications with summoners in the past…but none as daunting as the stubbornness of Hornet.

“Is this your way of saying ‘fuck you’, Wyrm? Even your offspring are as disrespectful and odious as you were!” He hissed. Somewhere, somehow, he knew the Pale King was laughing at him. He snapped his fingers, and a throne of blackened carapace from Grimm’s primordial form appeared. He smiled fondly as he remembered those days…the days when the Nightmare Heart was HIS heart, pumping hemolymph through his colossal body as he ravaged entire continents. The Wyrm had the right idea of “downsizing” to a more mortal form…far less energy was consumed, while using magic rather than might to enforce one’s will upon lesser beings. Unfortunately, sacrificing his massive body did not eliminate all the “nutritional” requirements a Higher Being had. The Radiance had adapted by feeding off the worship of her followers, the moths. Root had taken the easy route (ha!) and become plant like, producing her own energy from the soil and decaying corpses of generations.

As for Grimm himself, his diet was more…carnal. No amount of flesh could satiate his hunger, but emotions? Oh, emotions were a feast of energy. The Radiance and Wyrm sought love and subservient obedience. Grimm preferred the powerful, visceral spectrum of fear and pain. Every living being felt fear, from the tiniest aspid to the mightiest stag. Even Higher Beings felt fear…something that had caused Grimm to murder and consume a few gods back in his younger years. Unlike the other Higher Beings, Grimm did not rely on keeping his food source alive after he fed. The Wyrm and the Radiance had become parasites, depending on the hosts of millions of worshippers to fuel their power. Grimm was a predator, he murdered and consumed the minds, souls, and bodies of his prey. In his opinion, he was the only Higher Being that hadn’t become a lowly parasite. 

The Ritual was the only thing that held him back from slaughtering and feeding on the cattle of common bugs himself…it was a curse, placed on him by the other Higher Beings. They couldn’t seal him away, but they were able to cripple him in a way. It required that certain conditions be met before he could feed: the ritual could only be initiated by someone that was not a servant of his. The summoner would become his new servant, going out and capturing prey, and slaughtering them in his name. Fear would spread, and the Grimmkin would go out and pillage, burn, and kidnap prey to bring to their hungry master. Once all had been consumed or subjugated, Grimm would take the summoner with him in his Troupe, moving on to the next feast.

Grimm sighed as he recalled the reason of his anger. Hornet would never go along with his plans…at least not willingly. He grinned wickedly as he began to form a twisted plan. It was cruel and diabolic…but he required information to execute it. Information he’d have to glean from the dreams of Hornet as she slept. He closed his eyes, entering the dreaming world and hunting for the icy princess’s dreaming mind.


	3. Nightmares and Bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet learns that Grimm lives up to his title as "Nightmare King"...and is presented with an ultimatum: Serve the ritual, or watch Little Ghost perish.

Hornet sat with Little Ghost at the edge of the City of Tears. But instead of the city being dead and occupied by infected husks, it was teeming with living, sane bugs going about their business. Little Ghost was playing with toys she had once played with long ago in her childhood. There was no infection. There were no husks. There was nothing to worry about. Suddenly, the lumafly lanterns in the city all went out as the flies within died. The city lit up once more…in crimson fire. Bugs ran screaming as they burned, being chased and tortured by floating imp-like bugs that belched the evil fire. She looked down at Little Ghost, only to see he was missing. 

“Little Ghost? Ghost!? Where are you?!” She shouted over the screams and the mad cackling of the Grimmkin. She heard a cruel laugh…Grimm’s laugh. She looked up and saw him standing on the statue of the Hollow Knight, Little Ghost clutched in his claws. He grabbed Little Ghosts’ horns and began pulling. She watched in anguish as the small vessel’s shell cracked, then split open. Grimm cackled as the city burned.

“COMPLETE THE RITUAL!” He bellowed, transforming into a colossal monstrosity that descended upon the city, devouring it. 

Hornet woke up with a scream of terror that made Little Ghost jump and draw its nail, looking for whatever had caused Hornet such distress. When she saw that the tiny vessel was alive and well, she leapt at it, pulling it into a hug. She was trembling…she hadn’t been that frightened in a very long time. Little Ghost seemed to be startled, but slowly returned the embrace, comforting his half-sibling. She looked over at the elevator shaft. No light was coming in from the building above, so the sun had not risen yet. She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep again.

Grimm was giddy. He hadn’t personally tormented a victim’s dreams in ages. He usually sent a Grimmkin to do the deed for him, but since Hornet had crossed him so severely, he felt that she required his full attention. So far, he had learned that she had sisterly love for the small vessel— “Little Ghost”—and the news pleased him greatly. He now had something he could threaten if she remained stubborn. He chuckled as he sensed her falling into sleep once more. He followed her into her dreams, eager to set them ablaze. She had challenged him to battle…but he preferred to fight in the unconscious world more than the waking one. 

He grinned when he realized that this dream was taking place in his very own tent. He changed a few details to make it more accurate, she had only been in the tent once, while he lived in it. He smirked when she entered, trembling like a hatchling. Her needle was in her hands and she held it in front of her protectively. 

“Grimm, I warned you that if you weren’t gone by sunrise, I’d come.” She said, advancing slowly. Grimm chuckled and stood his ground. 

“And here you are, much to my delight. You look tired…bad dreams~?” He taunted. She growled, not realizing she was still dreaming, as she dashed at him. 

“Enough! Time to end this, monster!” She yelled as she tried to impale him with her needle. He snapped his fingers, and her needle became red hot. She dropped it with a squeak of pain. She reached for it again, but to her horror it glowed hotter and hotter, until it melted down into a puddle of ore. She gulped, looking at Grimm—who was now mere inches from her. She cried out in alarm, rapidly backpedaling. Grimm cackled as he loomed over his prey. She was backed up against the curtained wall, which was now as hard as stone. She looked around desperately for the way out of the tent, only to realize that there was no way out. She was trapped in here. 

Grimm basked in Hornet’s fear as the realization of her imprisonment sank in. She looked up at him defiantly, though the icy façade of bravado she had was quickly melting under Grimm’s hellish leer.   
“The fact that you ever thought you stood a chance against me is truly adorable. However, I can’t allow your earlier behavior to go unpunished~” He snickered, leaning in close. He could smell her…almost taste her fear. Her fear, disgust, and hatred made for a spicy aroma of emotions that made his mouth water. He leaned closer, his eyes mere inches from hers. She was nearly petrified with fear…but “nearly” petrified and “petrified” are two different things. She found the willpower to try to punch him. But this was a nightmare…and he was the Nightmare King. Her fist felt like it punched a steel wall. She swore she felt the exoskeleton of her hand crack. Grimm tsk-ed, shaking his head.

“Oh you foolish little girl. How can you fight me in the morning when you have a broken hand?” He chided, backing away. Hornet blinked in confusion.

“In the morning…? It is morning now!” She said, thinking he had lost his mind. He cackled.

“Indeed, and you need to wake up!” He said, snapping his fingers. The floor fell out from under her and she tumbled into an abyss.

Hornet woke up with a gasp. Little Ghost was already awake and had brought her a plate of grilled Vengefly. She reached out to take it, then winced and hissed in pain. Her left hand had a crack along the exoskeleton of her knuckles. She’d need to bandage it. Little Ghost noticed the crack and pointed at it with distress, as if she hadn’t already noticed it.

“I know, Ghost. I…I had a bad dream.” She said, almost sheepishly. It was absurd…how can one break exoskeleton punching a figure in their dream? Perhaps she had punched the floor or the wall behind her while she had been sleeping? At any rate, it didn’t matter. She had a broken hand and would be at a disadvantage during the fight. She sighed and began binding the hand with spider silk. She’d punch Grimm to death out of spite, if she must. The voice of Elderbug startled both vessel and Princess. 

“You two need to come up here! He’s on the bench, waiting for you.” They could hear the fear in Elderbug’s voice. Hornet and Ghost drew their weapons, and hastily ascended the elevator shaft. 

“Ghost, stay with Elderbug. If something should happen to me, it’s up to you to get everyone to safety.” She ordered. Little Ghost looked taken aback but nodded…before it rushed at her and hugged her leg. She sighed, patting its head. It clung to her leg for dear life. “Ghost…I need to go out and face him.” The vessel shook its head. Elderbug chuckled sadly. 

“Come, little one…let her go.” He said gently. Reluctantly, the vessel released Hornet’s leg, and let Elderbug pick it up like a hatchling. Hornet promised herself she’d return…she wouldn’t let this be the last memory Little Ghost had of her. She took a deep breath and walked out into Dirtmouth. There he was, sitting on the bench while the shopkeepers watched from the relative safety of their shop windows. 

“Ah, there you are. How is the hand?” He asked casually. Hornet nearly tripped in surprise.

“You…that really was you in my dreams?!” She said with disbelief. He cackled.

“I told you I am the Nightmare King, didn’t I? I was in both of yours last night. Oh dear, you look quite tired~!” He began walking towards her. Iselda and Cornifer watched anxiously from their windows. Sly felt an overwhelming urge to get his old nail out of the back of his shop and go out and help Hornet…but he knew better. He wasn’t in his prime anymore, and even if he was, he doubted he’d survive battling a Higher Being.

Hornet gazed up at the demonic bug in front of her. His eyes blazed with the scarlet flames she had come to dread. 

“What do I have to do to get rid of you?!” She yelled, slashing at him with her needle. He parried with his claws. 

“You can’t, just as how I cannot be rid of you.” He snarled. “Believe me, I’d love nothing more than to crack your shell open and slurp up your hemolymph, but I cannot, just as how you cannot slay me with your meager mortal needle.” He sneered at her. “However, I can hurt your little sibling, just as I displayed in your nightmares.” Hornet tensed up, shaking with rage.

“How DARE you!” She thrust her needle at him, which he dodged nimbly. He yawned with boredom, which in turn made Hornet yawn from fatigue…she hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. She realized that he hadn’t come to fight though. She sat down on the bench. “What do you want from me?!”

“Exactly what I told you last night: complete my ritual, and we can both be rid of each other. And before you ask anything else…I need to know something first. Why did you kiss me yesterday?” He said with a smirk. He heard gasps coming from within the shops around them. Hornet’s entire head turned as red as her cloak as she blushed with embarrassment. Iselda looked at Cornifer with shock.

“Did…did I hear that right, Corny?” She said with disbelief. He nodded silently, listening to the two rivals. 

Grimm looked at Hornet’s flushed face, and then at the shocked shopkeepers in their windows. He let out a debased laugh. 

“You didn’t mention that to them, did you~?” He laughed.

“Shut up.” She muttered. She couldn’t bring herself to look at his eyes. Her shell felt hot and she wanted to disappear into nothingness rather than be embarrassed like this. She didn’t know how to deal with this kind of situation…she had never been humiliated like this before. She yelped in surprise as she felt Grimm grab her and pull her close to him. He put a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his.

“Look at me.” He wouldn’t admit it, but she was quite breathtaking. Her cold disposition, her stoic attitude and her skills in battle (while laughable compared to his own) were all as enchanting as they were aggravating. Having her up close…quivering in his grasp…her fear and hate so close that he could taste it…it was intoxicating. 

Hornet looked up at Grimm with terror and loathing in her eyes. She saw his eyes burning with wrath and…something else. Something she didn’t recognize at first…but when she did, her terror magnified exponentially. It was hunger. He was hungry for her. He had threatened mere moments ago to break her open and suck out her hemolymph, but she had assumed he was exaggerating. But now she wasn’t sure he had been speaking figuratively. Her eyes narrowed.

“I’m looking at you, monster. Speak, or are you too busy drooling?” She masked her fear with scorn. Grimm frowned, irked at her endless capacity to aggravate him. 

“I’ll get to the point: you do what I tell you to, and we’ll part ways quickly. You disobey, and I punish the people of this village, and your ‘Little Ghost’. Understand?” He said. Hornet was about to go tell him to sit on a nail, but she saw the worried faces of the residents of Dirtmouth peering at her through their windows. She clenched her fists and nodded.

“Fine. I shall follow along the ritual, if only to be rid of you faster, and to protect my sibling and their friends.” She declared coldly. How dare he threaten her friends and family, and have the gall to command her? She hated him so much…but she’d suffer his demands if it would allow her to be free of him. Grimm chuckled maliciously upon hearing her response. She had done just what he had hoped: agreed without asking what she was going to be tasked with. 

“Good girl~” He crooned, nearly laughing at the way she bristled with rage at being talked down to in such a manner. One thing still vexed him: she hadn’t told him why she had kissed him. For some inexplicable reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.


	4. Unwanted Gifts and Unwelcome Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm gives Hornet's needle an upgrade.
> 
> Hornet encounters a Nosk

Hornet was enraged. Not just at Grimm, but at herself too. She felt like she should’ve put up more of a fight before agreeing to go along with the ritual. But most of her anger was indeed directed towards the troupe master. His condescending smirk and tone made her angrier than if he had physically attacked her. Physical pain she could handle…but humiliation? That sensation was a stranger to her until recently, and she would rather be mauled by a Mawlek than have to go back to Dirtmouth and explain the context of what the shopkeepers overheard. She couldn’t believe that BASTARD had spoken of the kiss!

Right now, Grimm was taking her to his tent, where they could discuss the ritual in privacy. Upon entering the tent, she noticed that the strange musician—Brumm, was it? —was absent, as were the masked audience that had watched her battle Grimm.

“Well, I’m here. So will you finally tell me what this stupid ritual of yours is?” She spat. Grimm rolled his eyes.

“The Ritual involves collecting sacrifices. Think of it as hunting…but instead of hunting mindless beasts, your hunting sentient bugs.” He said with a grin. Hornet looked mortified.

“You want me to murder?! No! Absolutely not! I’ve killed before, but only in self-defense or for the greater benefit of Hallownest!”

“And what is in Hallownest’s best interest currently?” Grimm asked, placing his clawed hands on Hornet’s shoulders. She tensed up at his touch…his claws were unnaturally warm, like a hearth or a forge. It would’ve been almost comforting had they not belonged to a monster. She forced her voice to not waver when she responded.

“Being rid of you, as quickly as possible.” She grumbled. Grimm chuckled.

“Then a few ‘murders’ is worth that goal, yes?” He smirked, kneading the flexible exoskeleton of her shoulders. He could feel her cool exoskeleton through the soft silk of her cloak. It was only then that he realized he had been massaging her slightly. He stopped abruptly…which was when Hornet realized she had been enjoying his touch. She let out a soft sigh of disappointment when she felt him stop. Both tensed up, neither saying nor doing anything for a few moments. Hornet blushed and wouldn’t have minded if the earth suddenly swallowed her whole…at least it would spare her from this shame. Grimm cleared his throat.

“As I was saying, if you lack the stomach to slay them yourself, then you may bring them to me. I’ll handle the rest.” He said ominously. Hornet looked at him with disgust.

“You want me to lure bugs to their doom, just so you can feed?!” She said incredulously. “What kind of ‘King’ is unable to feed himself?” She said with cruel humor in her voice. Grimm snarled, gripping her broken hand with his brutal claws. 

“Either you perform the murder, or you act as an accomplice to it! Those are the options!” He roared. Hornet cried out in agony, hemolymph leaking through the silk bandage around her hand. Grimm released her hand, seeing the extent of the damage. He sighed and extended a single clawed finger, slicing away the bandage. Hornet tried to pull away, but he glared at her. “Hold still! I’m going to heal you, you foolish brat!” She froze, but kept her eyes locked on his. 

The power of Nightmares was best wielded as weapons. Flames and spikes were just a few examples of weapons he could summon…but he could use the power to heal wounds as well. It was a difficult process, and painful for the recipient, but it was faster than sending a Grimmkin to find Lifeblood seeds. Hornet winced as she felt her exoskeleton knit back together with an extreme burning sensation that lingered slightly even after Grimm pulled his claw away. She backed away from him, inspecting her newly healed hand. 

“If you truly cannot bring yourself to harm ‘civilized’ bugs, then there is an alternative option. If you hunt a substantial number of beasts, or happen to slay a particularly monstrous one, then that should be sufficient to initiate the next phase of the ritual.” He said with a sigh. Beasts were always less appetizing than sentient bugs. A sentient creature feels much more fear when staring death in the face…and therefore made for a more filling meal. Hornet was relieved to hear that.

“It would’ve been easier for both of us if you had told me that sooner.” She said angrily, while still wincing. “When does the burning stop?” She said, referring to her freshly healed hand. Grimm took in in his, and before she could react, he brought it to his mouth and planted a kiss on it.

“Better~?” He smirked. Hornet was at a complete loss for words. The burning she felt was now entirely in her face as she blushed scarlet. Grimm laughed at her reaction.  
“Two can play the kissing game, princess~!” He cackled. It took all her training and discipline to not scream in outrage and attack him. Instead, she simply glared coldly at him.  
“I hate you more than you can fathom.” She hissed. He chuckled.

“And I despise you, you insolent, unruly, wild brat. Now get out of my sight. Do not return until you have killed something worthy. But before you go…” He snatched her needle from her grasp, He held it in his claws, testing the balance and sharpness. “A fine weapon, but not sufficient for the Ritual.” His talons erupted in fire, which spread across the needle. Hornet watched helplessly, fearing that it would be melted to slag. To her surprise, something else entirely happened.

The needle’s gleaming polish turned from fine silver to tarnished black metal. The sheen became a wicked scarlet when the light hit it just right. Grimm held it aloft, before handing it to her.  
“Behold my handiwork: the Grimmtooth. Now begone…and for the sake of your sibling, I suggest you slay something before nightfall.” He warned. Hornet just stood, staring at the weapon. This had been her mother’s needle. Now it was corrupted by the bug she hated most in this world. It was an abomination, just like Grimm himself. She took it angrily and stormed out of the tent. She had plenty of anger to expend on killing, and what better place to start than Deepnest?

Little Ghost looked at their sister eagerly as Hornet approached. They ran to hug her, and she gladly returned the embrace.  
“I’m fine, Little Ghost. Everything is going to be fine. I just need to go…do some things…back in Deepnest.” She glanced at the Grimmtooth and saw her own reflection in the twisted black steel. She had grim work to do. She descended the lift before anyone could ask questions of her. Little Ghost ran after her, pure nail in hand. She rang the bell, summoning the old Stag to deliver her to the Distant Village. When she saw Little Ghost standing next to her, she sighed. 

“I don’t suppose there’s any way to keep you here, is there?” When the tiny vessel shook its head, she groaned. “Ghost, I need you to stay here to…to protect the village! Yes. I don’t trust Grimm…I need you to keep everyone safe until I return, alright?” She prayed that this would work. After a long pause, Little Ghost finally nodded slowly. It clearly did not like the idea of remaining behind, but it acknowledged the danger of leaving Dirtmouth undefended against the Troupe. She sighed with relief and pat its head before she climbed onto the Stag, and was carried away into the expansive network of Stagway tunnels. 

As the stag transported her, Hornet reflected on all that had happened over the course of a single day and night. She had summoned a demon, was tormented by said demon, and now was working for him. Oh, and she had kissed him. Wonderful. She knew why she kissed him: she wanted to distract him…but it was more than just that. Hornet couldn’t deny it any longer: Grimm was as attractive as he was terrifying. She’d sooner die than admit it to anyone.

When the stag arrived, she dismissed him. She knew he was terrified of this place, and she didn’t blame him: Deepnest was notorious for devouring visitors, even before the fall of Hallownest. When she was ready to return to Dirtmouth, she’d simply ring the bell in the station. Stepping out into the Distant Village filled her with nostalgia. She remembered days when the weavers would let her climb on their backs and watch them hunt and spin webs. She remembered when she climbed to the very top of the village, nearly giving Midwife a heart attack. She chuckled, recalling the stern lecture she got when Midwife finally got her down. She’d have to go visit the old spider after her task was complete…perhaps her mother’s old advisor would have some advice on how to deal with this Grimm.  
As she walked through the tunnels, the weaverlings and disciples of Herrah respectfully parted for her. To them, she was Queen Hornet, ruler of Deepnest—if not all of Hallownest—and her will was law. She went deeper and deeper, the disciples becoming less common, and the Dirtcarvers and Corpse-mimics becoming more frequent. She dispatched them easily, having hunted both for years. She doubted this would be enough to satiate the demonic Higher Being that was holding her sibling hostage, so she went deeper. She was shocked when she suddenly spotted two familiar horns, and a grey cloak with a nail attached to it. 

“Little Ghost?! What are you doing here!? I told you to stay in Dirtmouth—” her tirade was cut off as ‘Little Ghost’ suddenly twisted at an unnatural angle, letting out a horrific screech. Legs it convulsed and twisted nightmarishly. “You’re not Little Ghost…” She said, readying the Grimtooth. Nosk screeched, and charged at her. She had heard tales of this type of monster. Even among spiders, Nosks were reviled and feared, and had little love for obeying Herrah’s laws. Herrah had nearly hunted them to extinction…but evidently, she hadn’t killed them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimm was pacing in his tent. It had been hours since he had last seen that brat. He knew she had been killing—he had felt the tiny amounts of fear and pain from various beasts that she had slain in Deepnest—but it had been quite some time since he had last felt any fresh fear enter his system from the Grimmtooth. He was getting impatient…impatient and hungry. He snapped his fingers, and immediately a group of Grimmkin appeared before him. 

“Find the summoner. Comb all of Hallownest if you must.” He ordered. The strange ghost-like insects floated out of the tent, over the town of Dirtmouth, and down into the well that led into Hallownest. The Grimmkin searched high and low, from the infected crossroads to the royal waterways. Eventually, they made their way to Deepnest, where they found Hornet in an unpleasant situation.

She had been fighting for what felt like hours. Both combatants had extensive wounds…she had gouged out one of its eyes, while it had given her a nasty bite on the leg. She was afraid to look—the wound felt bad enough without her panicking at the sight of destroyed exoskeleton. She was losing hemolymph fast though, and while she had put up a spectacular fight, Nosk was going to emerge victorious. She couldn’t believe it…she had come so far, fought so many battles, sacrificed so much for her people and her kingdom…just for it to end like this. If she were to die though, she wouldn’t leave this life without taking the last Nosk with her! As the beast slashed downward with its front legs, she thrust the Grimmtooth into its bloated abdomen, bursting the acidic bubble of bile and hemolymph. The monster’s gut exploded violently in a cloud of caustic bile. What landed on her burned and ate away at her exoskeleton. She franticly wiped it off with her cloak, which spared her body the worst of it at the cost of ruining her clothing. 

“I got you, you bastard…hah…” the room was spinning. Her head felt heavy and her vision was blurry. She needed to lie down…just for a few minutes. 

“Just…just for a bit.” She closed her eyes. When the Grimmkin found her, Grimm himself teleported from his tent to Nosk’s lair. He was satisfied with the meal Hornet had provided him: Nosk’s last moments were filled with terror and anguish at the prospect of being the last of its kind and failing to avenge its kin. A well-seasoned meal indeed! 

Upon seeing the condition Hornet was in, he nearly panicked. He picked her up in his arms, noting her injuries. He grabbed the Grimmtooth and considered his next course of action. Returning to Dirtmouth and healing her there was an option, but it would raise quite a bit of alarm from the townsfolk. There was also the issue of healing her with his own magic…it wasn’t a pleasant process, and in her condition, he doubted she could survive much more trauma. That left two options: finding a substantial quantity of Lifeblood or bringing her to a hot spring. Lifeblood would be preferable, but it was hard to track down, and he had limited time. The hot spring would have to do, his Grimmkin had spotted plenty during their search.

Hornet woke up feeling sore all over. She groaned, trying to sit up before she realized she was floating. She was in a hot spring—the one just outside Deepnest—and she was completely nude. While it made sense that she’d be bathing naked, she couldn’t recall undressing…or even coming to this hot spring at all. The last thing she remembered was Nosk. That made her bolt upright, and cry out in agony. She was in a bad way…her leg had been horrifically mangled, though it appeared someone had bandaged and healed the worst of the fractures. She also felt incredibly woozy…she must have lost a lot of hemolymph. There was no way she could’ve dragged herself to this hot spring…so who then had saved her?

“Ah, you’re awake. About time.” She heard a raspy voice less than a yard behind her. Her eyes widened, and she immediately covered herself to the best of her ability. She turned around and saw Grimm floating a few inches above the surface of the water, as if the act of touching it was beneath him. “You’re welcome, by the way.” He said matter-of-factly.

“For what?! Stripping me down and…and ogling me?!” She yelled, her face burning with outrage and humiliation. Grimm rolled his smoldering eyes.

“Oh please…I saw everything when I undressed you, yes. But there wasn’t much left of your cloak anyway.” He held up the garment. It was ruined by acid burns and lacerations from Nosk’s legs and fangs. “And if you are worried that I violated you, let me put those fears to rest: If I wanted to have you, I’d make sure you’d be begging for me first~” He said with a devilish grin. Hornet’s blush deepened as his eyes roamed her body. “I’ll admit…for a bratty half-breed, you’re not bad to look at. Not nearly as bad as how that Nosk looked when I found you two. Slaying him was more than enough to satiate me for a few days…unfortunately, it isn’t enough to complete the ritual.” 

“W-what!? You expect me to go back out there and fight outrageous battles on your behalf?! Wasn’t one near-death experience good enough?” She cried incredulously. Grimm sneered.

“Not nearly good enough. Like I said, it is good enough for a few days, which is more than enough time for me to heal you. Unfortunately, because you objected so much to my healing magic the last I used it on you, I will have to use it in more minute quantities. Believe me, I’d much rather have healed your wounds within minutes. It would’ve been far faster than bathing and bandaging you.” He explained, pointing to the bandages on her leg, chest, and arm. She blushed at the thought of his claws handling her chest and thighs…and other places between said thighs. For some reason the thought wasn’t as revolting as she had expected it to be. She shuddered…the fact that it wasn’t revolting was somehow revolting in itself. Nonetheless, she broke eye contact and mumbled. Grimm blinked.

“Can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch that.” He said. In truth, he had heard her saw the words ‘thank you’…but he wanted to make sure. 

“Thank you…for saving my life.” She said sincerely. She was grateful that he had spared her from Nosk’s jaws. Grimm blinked, before smirking.

“You’re welcome, Hornet. I’m glad you’re finally learning some manners.” He taunted. Hornet scowled…but then a smirk of her own appeared. Her eyes narrowed mischievously.

“Well for one who values manners, you’re not exactly setting a good example by staring at a nude female as she bathes~” She said smugly. Grimm’s smirk fell. 

“I…I am merely observing to make sure that you can clean yourself without aggravating your injuries.” He said calmly. Hornet scoffed.

“Well, I’m quite capable of washing myself now that I’m awake…so why are you still staring at me~?” She asked with mock innocence. Grimm snarled and turned around. For the first time in what felt like eons…he was flustered. Damn that little brat! Rude, annoying, flexible…alluring. He shook his head, banishing those thoughts before he could entertain them further. When he had been washing and bandaging her, he had been too focused on keeping her alive and cursing her foolishness for nearly getting killed. But now that she was no longer in immediate danger…he had nothing to distract his eyes and his mind from exploring forbidden things. He remained turned away from her for the rest of her bath. 

“Alright, I’m finished.” She said after a few minutes.

He turned around and saw that her wounds were looking a bit better. The exoskeleton was still thin and raw looking where it had been freshly restored, but at the very least she wasn’t leaking hemolymph anymore. She was covering herself.

“Do you mind giving me my cloak back?” She asked, annoyed. Grimm handed the ruined garment back to her, and she slipped it on. It barely changed anything. She groaned as she imagined the looks she’d get returning to Dirtmouth in such a state. She gave Grimm a cold glare. “I honestly don’t believe that you can’t just fix it with your magic. If you could corrupt my mother’s needle, then a simple silk cloak shouldn’t be a problem.” Grimm sneered.

“Silk and steel are very different. I thought you’d know that much.” He taunted. Hornet narrowed her eyes, but then an impish idea came to her. 

“And what exactly is your cape made of that is so special that you refuse to get it wet?” She asked, referring to how he levitated above the water. Grimm tensed up, but then chuckled dismissively. 

“My cape is in fact part of my body. My wings are quite wonderous, are they not—” He sputtered when he was suddenly grabbed by the leg and yanked into the water. Hornet, unable to maintain her composure, burst out laughing as Grimm emerged soaking wet. She expected him to shout angrily at her, but instead he merely scrambled out of the water clumsily, panting heavily as he clawed onto dry land. She tilted her head.

“The water is shallow enough for me to stand in and still have my head above the surface! Why are you panicking…unless…”? She giggled. “You can’t swim?” If looks could kill, Grimm would’ve burned her alive with his furious and embarrassed glare. She could see his deathly white face flush with hemolymph from the shame. 

“You mean to tell me that the dreaded Grimm, King of Nightmares, can’t even swim?!” She lost her composure, and was laughing all the way back to Dirtmouth, not minding the stares of the townsfolk. It was an odd sight—the dripping wet Troupe Master and the wheezing, exposed princess. Even though it was Hornet who was nearly naked, Grimm was the one who felt embarrassed


	6. Blackmail and Bruised Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet borrows a cloak from Iselda, who tells her she might just be able to turn the tables on Grimm slightly. 
> 
> Grimm is sent on a fetch quest.

After Grimm had returned to his tent, Hornet had gone to Iselda and Cornifer’s home. Iselda—seeing the condition Hornet was in—immediately had her sit down while she searched for a cloak she could let Hornet wear and heard Hornet recount the day’s events.

“It may be a bit big on you, but it’s the best I can do I’m afraid.” She said as she passed Hornet a raggedy old blue cloak. It was made of a fiber far coarser than silk, but it was warmer and more durable. Hornet nodded in gratitude.

“Thank you. Where is Little Ghost?” She said, concerned that the little vessel had wandered off and gotten into trouble. Iselda just laughed gently.

“Oh, the little one has been waiting outside the stagway station all day. I imagine they’ll be eager to see you, though I told Elderbug to hold off on telling them of your return until after I found you something to wear.” She said. Hornet sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall. Iselda looked at her worriedly.

“Are you alright? Are your wounds acting up?” She said, looking around for a vial of lifeblood she had purchased from Sly (at an outrageous price). Hornet shook her head when Iselda approached with it.

“There’s no need for that…they hurt, but my wounds are healing.” She sighed. “And the longer I remain injured, the longer it will be before I have to go do that monster’s dirty work.” She said ruefully. “In the end, I’m little more than a slave.” 

“Perhaps not. If you are so important in whatever Grimm’s plans are, then maybe you have some bargaining power?” She suggested hopefully. Hornet mulled that over…then giggled. Oh, she had something to bargain with alright.

Grimm was wringing the water out of his wings. Brumm had brought him towels, and the Grimmkin had moved a large lit torch over to his throne to help dry him off. He could still hear Hornet’s mocking laughter. He had been livid when she pulled him into the water. Livid and terrified. Not knowing how to traverse in water had always been a sore spot for him…but he never was able to force himself to learn. Swimming was nothing like flying—it was restricting and suffocating—while flying was liberating and exhilarating. The fact that the brat had the gall to poke fun at him was absolutely humiliating.  
He grit his fangs, wondering what he was to do while he waited for Hornet’s injuries to heal. His hunger was satiated for now, so at least he wouldn’t have to suffer the pangs of an empty stomach. Perhaps he could scout out Hallownest, and select a target for Hornet to slay once she was recovered? Or maybe he’d just devise ways to get back at her for mocking him. If a Higher Being let themselves be poked fun at, then were they really a Higher Being at all? Yes, Hornet was half divine, since she was spawn of the Wyrm…but that still did little to heal Grimm’s bruised pride. 

“That insufferable girl…as insolent as she is beautiful.” He grumbled to himself absentmindedly. His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. Damn her! His mind had wandered into…strange places…when he had been bathing her. Her exoskeleton was flexible and smooth, while his was jagged and unyielding. She was cool to the touch, while he was a constant fever. They were night and day, she and him…and yet…

“Master?” Brumm’s voice snapped Grimm out of his brooding. Grimm wasn’t sure if he was relieved or irritated by the intrusion.

“What is it?” He snapped impatiently. Brumm sighed, knowing that what he was about to say was only going to irritate his master even more.

“The summoner is here. She requests an audience.” He declared. Grimm growled in annoyance.

“Let her in.” He said, a bit curious as to why she had come. Brumm bowed and exited, and a few moments later Hornet entered. Grimm regarded her.

“I see you’ve found a new cloak.” He chuckled. “It doesn’t fit you well at all.” 

“It will have to do.” She said coldly. “I’ve come to bargain.” Now THAT made Grimm cock his head in intrigue.

“What are you seeking to gain?” He asked, bemused. 

“I want you to promise that you’ll never lay a claw on Little Ghost.” She said firmly. Grimm scoffed.

“I won’t agree to such a thing. And why should I? You have nothing to bargain with.” He chuckled. Hornet sneered.

“If you don’t agree, then I’ll have no choice but to tell everyone I encounter that Troupe Master Grimm is unable to swim!” She threatened. Grimm tensed up.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He seethed. She snickered.

“Wouldn’t I~? Well, if you can’t promise you won’t harm Little Ghost, then you need to at least start changing your behavior towards me.” She said smugly. Grimm’s eyes blazed with ire, but he forced himself to speak calmly.

“And what ‘changes’ would you suggest?” He said through grit fangs. 

“You are not to visit me in my dreams, nor are you allowed to alter them with your magic or minions or whatever other power you may have!” She glared at him as she spoke. She was still shaken from what he had done the previous night in her nightmares. 

“Is that all?” He asked with mock politeness. 

“No. You are to refrain from touching my belongings. I never gave you permission to transform my needle.” 

“It was necessary. Do you think you’d have survived your battle with the Nosk if you hadn’t had the Grimmtooth? I think not.” He said smugly. Hornet hesitated, searching for a retort. It was true that the new needle was sharper and lighter than it had been before…but it was still a corruption of one of her most prized possessions. 

“I don’t care! It wasn’t yours to change! I would’ve fought better with a weapon that I felt familiar with!” She replied. Grimm rolled his eyes.

“Fine…I shall ask before I do anything with your belongings in the future. Now if you’ll excuse me, Princess, I would appreciate some solitude.” He said, waving a claw at her in a shooing gesture. Hornet bristled.

“That brings me to my next demand: you are not to call me ‘Princess’. I only permit those who truly belong in Hallownest to refer to me by my title, and you do not belong.” She said coldly. 

“Very well, brat. If that is your last demand, then get out.” He said impatiently. Hornet laughed humorlessly.

“Oh, I’m not done yet. If I am feeding you during this Ritual, then I expect you to do the same for me. I hunt for my meals, but I don’t have time to eat the prey I butcher in your name. I won’t have Little Ghost inconvenience itself hunting on my behalf either, so it only seems fair that you provide me food for my efforts.” Grimm’s eyes widened in outrage.

“You would have me deliver you food like some errand bug?!” He roared. Hornet did not seem phased by his outburst. 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it? In fact, I’m quite hungry now. Go to Sly’s shop and buy some grilled vengefly.” She said casually. Grimm sputtered, unable to process what he was hearing. She was ordering him to get her food. He opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off.

“For my final demand, I want you to take me to the hot spring every day until my wounds are healed.” She said, a slight blush tinging her face as she thought of his burning eyes gazing at her. Grimm let out an enraged screech like the one he had made when she had attacked him during their first meeting. 

“VERY WELL, BRAT! I’ll get you your fucking food. Know that if anyone hears about my…little phobia…then the deal is off and Little Ghost’s head is going on a spike!” He declared angrily, turning and storming out of the tent. Hornet blinked, then giggled smugly. The tables had been turned! When Grimm was gone, the tent was silent save for the tune Brumm played over in the entrance chamber of the tent. Hornet realized she could use this chance to learn a bit about her enemy. She was currently in the arena/theater area that she had faced Grimm in days prior, but she saw there was a room beyond. Riding the high of her recent “victory”, she ventured into the unknown.

The chamber beyond was another lengthy narrow hallway of drapes and torches. Hornet blinked in confusion…this tent could not possibly be this large. It certainly didn’t appear so from the outside, but somehow she knew that the entirety of Dirtmouth could fit in this strange structure. She walked onward, and noticed the décor was becoming more opulent. Paintings, carvings, and idols of Grimm were becoming frequent. She rolled her eyes.

“Of course he’d make a gallery dedicated to himself.” She wondered why Higher Beings all had to possess such massive egos. The Pale King practically built Hallownest to be a shrine to his own glory. She was grateful that her mother had denied him from constructing his gaudy idols and statues in Deepnest. She shook her head and continued exploring. The carvings and paintings were starting to become quite old…and quite disturbing. Grimm looked different in these: he was larger and had more monstrous features. The more she looked, the more demonic he became, until she finally came to what had to be the oldest relic in the collection. It was a carved image of a massive, winged, many-mouthed monster, descending upon a ruined city and consuming it. She shivered and looked away quickly, the image filling her with dread and primordial fear. Fortunately, there was a curtained ‘doorway’, which she promptly entered, leaving the unholy gallery behind as she entered a room that felt like it belonged in a palace rather than a tent. A jet black and scarlet throne stood in the center of the room, surrounded by mountains of Geo, gold, priceless art, and strange tablets written in a myriad of languages Hornet couldn’t read. It was a throne room for a Nightmare King…and she could think of no better way to enrage Grimm than by sitting in his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling about what you loved/hated in this chapter (or the story in general). I'm always eager to hear feedback!


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and Grimm realize they are playing a game.
> 
> Grimm is determined to win.
> 
> His prize? Hornet.

Grimm was not happy. The tiny shopkeeper had charged him a criminally high price for a simple meal. Geo was not a resource Grimm was lacking, but it still infuriated him that he had to pay what was clearly highway robbery for a disgustingly average meal. The sheer gall of that girl…after all he’d done for her, this was his reward? He had given her a supernaturally deadly weapon, saved her life, and even bathed her and carried her halfway to Dirtmouth. Though, he didn’t mind that last task too much…carrying her was almost pleasant—if you could ignore the insults they were hurling at each other during the journey—it was quite satisfying holding her lithe, nearly nude, fragile form in his arms. 

“Why am I unable to banish her from my thoughts?!” He raged. She was a plague on his mind: every waking thought was of her. She vexed him, she irked him, she enraged him. And yet he was going through so much trouble just for her. 

“It’s blackmail, nothing more.” He fumed. “This is all for the sake of my ritual.” He reasoned. He entered his tent and walked past Brumm dismissively. He entered the performance room, and to his confusion he did not find Hornet. 

“Brumm, did she leave the tent?” He called to his servant. Brumm responded immediately.

“Not to my knowledge, my master.” He resumed playing the haunting song, while Grimm looked to the curtains that led to his bedchamber. They were parted. 

“That insufferable little…!” He stormed down the hall, glancing at each of the pieces of art that decorated the corridor. Each one had come from a different kingdom he had visited. Some were many thousands of years old and were the only remnants of long forgotten civilizations. When he found Hornet lounging on his throne as if it belonged to her, he nearly lost his mind. 

“Ah, finally! I’m starving!” She said, noting the livid expression forming on Grimm’s face.

“That is MY throne!” He snarled. Hornet shrugged.

“You weren’t using it, and I needed a place to rest.” She said innocently. 

“You can go rest back in Dirtmouth or Deepnest! I care not, just get off my throne!” He seethed. Hornet yawned and stretched out lazily on the demonic throne. She was thrilled that she was infuriating Grimm. If only she had done this sooner!

“But that would involve me walking on my injured leg. You want me to be healed as soon as possible, don’t you?” She snickered. Grimm opened his mouth to screech at her but closed it as an idea came to his wicked mind. He grinned…and Hornet knew she had pushed him too far.

“Oh, I do indeed want you in fighting form as soon as possible.” He said, a devilish smirk on his fanged maw. He approached the throne, making Hornet tense up and reach for the Grimmtooth. He chuckled. “No need for that. I am not going to harm you.” He said, his voice low and surprisingly smooth despite the raspy quality it had. Hornet sat up, her glee replaced with caution and apprehension as the Nightmare King approached. She let out a cry of alarm as he picked her up bridal style, smirking down at her, before he turned and sat down on the throne with her in his lap. Hornet gulped as she realized that the situation was no longer under her control. She could see the satisfaction in his hellish gaze…as well as the hunger she had seen before. 

“L-let go of me.” She cursed herself for stammering. She hadn’t been prepared for this! Was this what prey felt like when they got caught in her webs? Grimm chuckled.

“Why should I? Are you not comfortable~?” He crooned, relishing her blushing face. 

“No, I am not comfortable!” She lied. She was actually very comfortable. The throne had been hard and freezing cold. Grimm wasn’t any softer, but he was far warmer. Being in his arms was like sitting by a fireplace in the dead of winter. The sudden change in temperature made her realize just how cold she had been—Dirtmouth was not the warmest place this time of year—and although she was wearing a warmer cloak than her old silk cape, it was nothing compared to the heat that Grimm radiated. She shivered in his arms, although it had nothing to do with being cold.

“Oh, is that so? Then perhaps you wish to leave?” He asked smoothly. Hornet nodded quickly.

“Yes, I wish to return to Dirtmouth.” She needed to get out of this throne room and away from Grimm so she could figure out what the hell was wrong with herself. Grimm snickered and stood up, carrying her still. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was planning to do. “I can walk, put me down!” She yelled. He shook his head.

“But that would aggravate your injury, as you said before. I’ll do the chivalrous thing and carry you all the way to the bench in town~!” He said, managing to refrain from laughing as realization dawned on Hornet. He was going to carry her in view of everyone she was trying to protect…showing them just how helpless she was in his grasp. She struggled in his grasp, trying to break free of his hold. He was about to carry her through the threshold of the throne room, when he paused and turned around.

“Do you know what quality everything in this room has?” He asked. Hornet shook her head, ceasing her thrashing momentarily as Grimm leaned in close. He wasn’t even an inch away from her now.  
“Everything in this room belongs to me…and that includes you~.” He said softly, leaning closer still. “You are mine, Hornet of Deepnest~” Those words made her freeze, and when she opened her mouth to deny his claim, she was unable to form coherent sentences. 

“I…I…” She stammered, her mind reeling as he carried her into town. Iselda watched with disbelief as the demonic Higher Being carried a flustered Hornet to the bench, placed her down gently, and vanished in a flash of red fire. Hornet finally found her voice after Iselda and Elderbug ran up to her and started asking if she was alright. 

“Did he hurt you?” Iselda said with concern. Hornet shook her head. 

“No…I am unharmed. In fact, he was quite gentle with me.” She said, the blush on her face deepening. Iselda did not notice, she was too busy checking Hornet’s injuries. 

“Did you bargain with him? I saw him leaving Sly’s with a grilled vengefly and a bad attitude.” She asked after she was satisfied that Hornet’s condition was not worse. Hornet blinked, and realized she was still holding the food in her hands. She took a bite before she answered.

“Yes…and he wasn’t pleased about it, but he agreed to my demands.” She explained as she ate. 

“So, was carrying you into town like a new bride part of the bargain~?” Iselda asked coyly. Hornet groaned.

“No, that just…sort of happened spontaneously.” She said sheepishly. Iselda gave her a doubtful look, then chuckled and shook her head. Hornet glared. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Iselda giggled, before a look of concern clouded her face. She’d need to talk with Elderbug and the other residents of Dirtmouth—the number of whom were growing daily as the Little Ghost rescued and guided people to the town from Hallownest below. Only yesterday had a young beetle named Bretta moved into the house at the edge of town. She was seemingly infatuated with the Knight…or she was, until a loud, annoying doppelganger by the name of ‘Zote the Mighty’ had come to town. She shook her head, trying to focus. “Anyway, is my old cloak working out for you?”

“Well, it’s warmer, though it’s a bit too big. Fighting in it may take some getting used to. But I can’t thank you enough for loaning me it…I wouldn’t be able to go out in public without it.” While some bugs were naturally able to go without clothes due to how their carapaces could cover certain areas at will, Hornet was unfortunately not among them. To go without clothes was to be exposed…and the idea of going into Grimm’s tent in such a condition was unthinkable. 

Grimm’s day had taken a complete 180-degree turn. His mood—previously abysmal—was now nothing short of euphoric. Yes, he still had to obey her outrageous demands—the restriction on visiting her dreams had irked him—but at the very least he knew he could make her uncomfortable to the point where she would rather flee than oppose him. This was a game they were playing now…and he was determined to emerge victorious. His prize? Hornet. She had made him mad at her, yes…but now she had made him mad FOR her. He grinned wickedly, his fangs gleaming in the scarlet torchlight of the tent. The Grimmkin trembled…when their master was smiling, then something terrible was going to happen. He went to his hoard room and searched for the proper materials…he was going to make a gift for his icy princess. He noticed she had a new cloak…and it looked awful on her. Blue was not her color, and even if it were, the cloak itself was too large for her lithe frame. Grimm searched his hoard for the proper textiles. He had taken a roll of extremely durable silk from a kingdom of tarantulas several millennia ago, and he had frequently wondered what he’d ever use it for. Now, he finally knew: he was going to make a pretty cloak for his prize. Something he could unwrap from her after he won her. The Nightmare heart pulsed in anticipation of the hour when she’d surrender herself to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to need to change the rating up to M, because things are looking like they're going to get spicy at some point.
> 
> As usual, please comment. I survive off of feedback.


	8. Flames in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet has a dream involving Grimm...and it isn't entirely unpleasant.
> 
> The townsfolk whisper behind Hornet's back.

Grimm was working feverishly on Hornet’s new cape. He rarely got a chance to create anything other than pain and suffering, but when he was permitted to create art, he poured every fiber of his being into it. He had crafted wonderous and terrifying idols and artwork in the wake of his hungry warpath across fallen civilizations…some existed to this day, and were even worshipped by younger, ignorant civilizations who blindly bowed to the very image of the being that would consume their legacy. He had crafted weapons and armor for cruel warriors and fiendish usurpers who sought to wreak havoc by willingly initiating the ritual that summoned Grimm.

“I gave Hornet a weapon worthy of song and myth, yet she’d rather use an ordinary Weaver needle…” He scoffed. He was aware of how powerful sentimental value had—he had many treasures and mementos from his earlier years that were mere trophies—but the idea of choosing an inferior tool for a job was nothing short of foolishness. He smirked…Hornet was very clever, but she was also a fool. HIS fool. He nearly salivated at the thought of her going forth to kill in his name, dressed in a cape he had made while wielding a needle he had remade. He hummed a tune from a long dead empire he had consumed during his primordial years, working and weaving the textiles and imbuing them with trace amounts of his magic. He wouldn’t have this cloak ripping or staining, not after all the work he’d put in to make it perfect! Perfect for Hornet…he hoped she liked it.

“Wait…what am I thinking?” He whispered to himself. Since when did he care about Hornet’s appreciation? He wanted her fear and obedience, nothing more…right? The idea did not sit well with him. He didn’t want her to become just another cowering wretch, like Brumm and the rest of the Grimmkin! The only servant of his that wasn’t a trembling pushover was Divine, and that was because she consumed whatever physical remains of his meals were left over. He shook his head, trying to focus on his work. After many hours, the cloak was complete. It was a near perfect replica of his own, though it was designed for a female body type. While his wings were black on the outside and scarlet on the inside, this cape was far more exotic. It appeared a brilliant scarlet in full light and low light environments, but in dim light, it turned a deep crimson hue. It was perfect for one who wanted to command attention while still being discrete at times. 

“She’ll love it.” He grinned, folding it and placing it in a box. He’d give her the gift personally…or perhaps he should send a Grimmkin or Brumm to deliver it? If he appeared in person to present it, then she’d likely refuse it just to spite him. If he sent a servant, then he’d appear to not be as invested in what she thought of his masterpiece. Though, if memory served—and his was infallible—then spiders were quite appreciative of gifts given by suitors. Although, she wasn’t pure spider, she was half Higher Being. The divine hemolymph of the Wyrm pulsed through her…and it would complicate things incredibly for Grimm. He had heard of Gods and Goddesses courting each other, but it was often a dramatic, drawn out, messy process. If there was one thing that all Higher Beings shared aside from their immortality and power, it was an outrageous sense of pride. Hornet’s pride was a formidable challenge…and Grimm would take great pleasure in overcoming it.

Night fell over Hallownest, shrouding the valley between the Howling Cliffs and the Crystal Peaks in darkness, save for the gentle blue light of the lumafly lanterns. Hornet was sitting at the edge of town, watching the villagers go about their lives. Elderbug was tending to the delicate flower that the Little Ghost had brought him a few days ago. Zote was reciting some tedious list of ‘knightly rules’ to Bretta, who was staring at him as if he were the Pale King reborn. She noticed that Bretta was returning to her house, while Zote was going wherever he went when he wasn’t annoying people. Little Ghost was off on one of their mysterious little quests—Hornet suspected they were simply trying to find any excuse to delay visiting the Black Egg temple—and probably wouldn’t return until early in the morning. The vessel required sleep, but nowhere near as much as Hornet and other bugs did. She suspected it had something to do with the vessel’s void heritage, and in the end she was grateful that it only needed a few hours of sleep, since if she were to start having a nightmare, Little Ghost would be there to wake her immediately. 

Unfortunately, Little Ghost was not here…and she was rapidly succumbing to fatigue. She fought it with all her willpower, but even her years of training and discipline could only delay the invevitable for so long. Besides, she needed rest so she could heal. She sighed and stood, walking into the stagway station and laying down on a makeshift bed that she and Little Ghost had been working on. It was mostly plant leaves that Little Ghost brought from Greenpath, and a copious amount of silk that Hornet had woven. She got under the silken blanket…spider silk made it feel somewhat like home, and the leaves had a gentle fragrance of the Queen’s Gardens. She was asleep within seconds. 

She was in Deepnest…but not anywhere near her home in the Distant Village. She was in lower-Deepnest, the place where the Nosks had once prowled. The smell of decaying silk and shells of ancient prey was overwhelming. She had no lumafly lantern, and despite her above average low-light vision, she was blindly stumbling through the dark. She reached for her needle, only to discover it was absent. She felt naked without it…in fact, she was naked! Exposed, blind, and defenseless, Hornet tried not to let herself panic. If she let fear drive her, then she’d perish. She held out her hands, trying to feel for something to indicate how large the area was. She felt no walls in the darkness, so she presumed she was in a large chamber rather than a narrow tunnel.   
A light suddenly pierced the darkness. The soft glow of a lumafly lantern seemed to be as bright as a newborn star. She ran to it, her relief stronger than her caution. As she approached it, the light got farther from her. She couldn’t see who or what was holding the lantern, but she wasn’t going to risk shouting for them to stop. She chased the light, the fear of being abandoned down her gripping her mind like a mantis clutching a juicy aspid. The wound on her leg was slowing her down, but the fear spurred her. The light was getting further away, until it went out altogether. She fell to her knees, despair washing over her.

The cavern suddenly was illuminated in scarlet flame, and a claw was stretched out to her, offering to help her to her feet. She looked up and saw Grimm smiling gently at her. She took his hand, and he helped her to her feet, before he stooped and picked her up as he had done in his throne room. The scene changed around them: they now stood in Hornet’s home in the Distant Village. Her bedchamber specifically. He set her down on the silky bed and joined her. They both leaned close, their mouths almost—

Hornet was torn from her dream by the sound of thundering footsteps approaching. It was the old Stag, delivering Little Ghost from whatever errand they were on. Hornet sat up in the make-shift bed, flustered, confused, and curious. Little Ghost jumped down, and dashed up to Hornet, presenting her with a freshly killed vengefly. 

“Little Ghost, you didn’t need to trouble yourself getting this for me…but I appreciate it. Grimm is actually going to be bringing me my meals as part of a deal we made.” Her eyes widened. “A deal that he broke!” She stood up angrily, heading up and out of the stagway station and leaving a confused vessel holding a plate of vengefly. She stormed out of the station entrance and passed Elderbug and a few other of the townsfolk who looked to be deep in conversation. They quieted as Hornet approached, and while Hornet found that suspicious, she had more pressing matters to deal with. 

She entered Grimm’s tent, and paid no mind to Brumm as he played his chilling song. Brumm made no action to stop her as she stormed down the curtained corridor, through the main room, and into Grimm’s gallery. She barged into Grimm’s throne room and saw him leaning down and working on something. She did not see what it was, nor did she care.

“GRIMM!” She yelled, startling him slightly. He turned around, and quickly hid whatever he was working on behind his back.

“Good morning to you too.” He was slightly irked, but mostly confused. Had he deployed some manner of mischief against her and forgotten about it? He did not recall orchestrating anything particularly malicious the other day—well, aside from the usual plans that were involved in consuming a dying kingdom.

“You broke our deal! You couldn’t even keep your word for a full day!” She pointed the Grimmtooth at him accusingly. He blinked.

“I genuinely have no idea what you are talking about. I have done all that you’ve asked…unless you expected me to bring you food this early in the morning.”

“Don’t play dumb! You invaded my dreams last night!” She fumed. Grimm’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Impossible. I was working on your…gift.” He said, catching himself before he could spoil the surprise. Hornet narrowed her eyes. 

“…liar.” She hissed. Grimm snarled, insulted.

“I may be many things, but a liar I am not! A Higher Being’s word must have value, and mine is priceless! Unlike your wretched father, I do not fib to conceal my misdeeds!” 

“Then prove it!” Hornet snapped. “What ‘gift’ have you made that occupied your entire night?” She was calling his bluff…he had to be bluffing. The idea of him staying up all night to prepare some sort of surprise for her was laughable, unless the surprise was some sort of cruel symbol. Grimm sighed in frustration.

“I had been planning to give this to you after I took you to the hot springs to treat your wound, but if you insist on seeing it now, so be it.” He revealed the cape he had made for her. Hornet gawked at it, unable to believe her eyes. It was beautiful…and intimidating. It was reminiscent of Grimm’s own cloak, though it was obvious he had taken great care to tailor it to her old cloak’s aesthetic. It was made of some sort of silk, but none she had ever seen before.

“What…where…how did you get Weaversilk?” She sputtered. Her mother had spoken of faraway lands where Weavers and other spiders had once thrived—and may thrive still—and of the exquisite silkworks they created for merchants and kings that would pay fortunes for just a single garment. Grimm chuckled at her awestruck expression.

“This is made from a bolt of tarantula silk—a race of large spiders who I nearly eradicated.” He said with a hint of malicious pride. The tarantulas were the last kingdom he had devoured before the Ritual had been placed on him by the other Higher Beings. That made Hornet scowl slightly, but he was quick to act. “Would you like to try it on now, or wait until after we visit the spring?”

“I’ll try it on after we bathe.” She said. Grimm narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘we’?” He asked with the slightest hint of worry. Hornet looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes and snickered. He sighed…this was going to be a long day.


	9. Meetings, Explanations, and...pranks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iselda, Elderbug, and Sly gather with the other residents of Dirtmouth to discuss the fact that Hornet has not banished Grimm yet.
> 
> Grimm reveals the origin of his hydrophobia, and pranks Hornet.

The townsfolk watched Hornet enter Grimm’s tent from afar. Once she had entered the terrifying tent, they resumed their hushed conversation.

“I still think you’re all being paranoid! We can trust her…she said she’d protect us, and we have no reason to believe she’d go back on that promise!” Elderbug said firmly. Sly shook his head.

“She said she’d remove the beast two days ago…and yet he and his troupe still remain.” The old nailsage said. Cornifer scoffed. 

“Not for lack of trying! We all saw her try to duel Grimm! He overpowered her easily!” Cornifer said, defending Hornet. He didn’t know her well, but he knew Little Ghost well enough that if the small vessel vouched for Hornet, then so would Cornifer. 

“Hah! Never send a woman to do a knight’s job! I, Zote the Mighty, will slay this foul monster!” Zote declared. Iselda had an overwhelming urge to go get her nail and show the pompous little fool just what a woman could do, but she held her tongue. Everyone in town—except Bretta—knew by now that Zote was a delusional idiot, and that the most dangerous thing about him was how obnoxious he could be. As funny as it would be to see Zote “duel” Grimm, to allow him to do so would be the same as letting him commit suicide. 

“I think that Hornet is up to the task, sir knight.” Cornifer said, trying to refrain from laughing. Zote huffed, and walked away while muttering about ‘knightly duties’ and ‘women knowing their place’. When he had scuttled off, the group resumed their conversation.

“What’s with all this concern about whether Hornet is fit for the task? She’s stronger than any of us!” Iselda said pointedly at Sly. Sly shook his head.

“Well, she’s wounded…and from what you’ve said you’ve seen, she’s getting very chummy with Grimm.” He said. Iselda sighed.

“Just because she got a bit skittish doesn’t mean that—”

“Grimm did say that she kissed him when they first met.” Elderbug interjected. “Don’t get me wrong, I trust Hornet, but perhaps Grimm is somehow wooing her?” 

“She was rather flustered when Grimm was carrying her, but I can’t fault her for that! The girl probably hasn’t had much experience with situations like that. She may be a princess, but she is no courtesan: she is a warrior. She knows how to fight with needle and nail, not with words and gestures.” Iselda said with a sigh. “In any event, we will need to watch her and be ready to aid her.” Sly and Elderbug nodded. Iselda felt concern welling deep in her…Hornet was a formidable fighter, but could she survive a battle of seduction?

Grimm was pondering that very question as he set Hornet down next to the hot spring. He had already bested her in combat—though now that she was armed with the Grimmtooth she might have an edge. He watched her slip out of the blue cloak and into the water. He heard her sigh contently as the hot water soothed her wounds and relaxed her muscles.

“I still can’t believe that a Higher Being such as yourself has a fear of water.” Hornet giggled. Grimm rolled his eyes.

“Even Higher Beings have fears. For example, the Radiance—the one who is responsible for the infection plaguing Hallownest—fears being forgotten.” Grimm said with a chuckle. “Unfortunately for her, her fear has come to pass. Now let us discuss something else.” 

“I want to know where this fear of water originated.” Hornet said smugly, enjoying Grimm’s irritated expression. “I won’t stop asking about it until you tell me.” She added, infuriating the demonic Higher Being further. 

“Very well, brat. But I expect something in return: I want to know everything about the dream you thought I invaded, and I want you to apologize for accusing me of visiting your dreams last night.” He seethed. Hornet paused, and because she was facing away from Grimm, her blush went unnoticed.

“Fine, but you fulfill your end of the bargain first.” She said in the hopes that the story would be long enough to make him forget about making her recount her dream. Grimm sighed.

“If anyone hears of this from you, I will smite everyone and everything you hold dear in this world.” He warned. Hornet rolled her eyes.

“I know, you’ve threatened to do so already. Get on with it.” She said impatiently.

“I’m sure you saw the idols and carvings of what I was like in ages past, yes?” He saw her nod, then continued. “When I shed my primordial form, I needed to find somewhere I could not be attacked while I was in such a vulnerable state. As you could imagine, the other Higher Beings had no love for me, so my hiding places were limited. Do you know what an ocean is?” He asked. He saw her confused expression. “Imagine the largest lake you’ve ever seen…now make it so large you can’t see the other side, or any land aside from the shore you stand on. Make it deeper than Hallownest, and dark as Void. Now fill it with fish, scaled creatures that can be small enough to be prey or large enough to be predators. Make the water briny and cold…unlike the waters you now bathe in.” He shivered as he recalled the feeling of the cold waters sapping away the inferno of heat his primordial carapace passively produced. 

“Such a place cannot be real except for nightmares.” Hornet said, shuddering at the mental imagery Grimm was painting. Grimm chuckled briefly, continuing.

“If only that were true. It is as real as the abyss full of the dead shells of your half-siblings…and to think that the Higher Beings called ME the evilest among them.” He smirked and shook his head. “I was merely the most honest of them all about my true nature. Anyway, after a long molting, I emerged from my primal shell; small, weak, and drowning. I swam clumsily upward against the crushing darkness of the waters around me, and breached the surface of the waves, gasping for breath while using the cold starlight to navigate my way to the nearest landmass. I was half dead, despite being reborn that very day.” He grimaced, banishing the memories back to the recesses of his mind. 

“So, you know how to swim, but you loathe to do so?” Hornet asked, feeling slightly more sympathetic. Grimm nodded, then grinned. 

“Now, time for you to fulfill your end of the deal! Tell me all about your dreams last night, and how I—or at least your imagining of me—played part.” He said fiendishly, eager to learn of how effective the mere representation of himself had haunted Hornet. Hornet turned around so that she wasn’t facing him while speaking. Grimm didn’t mind…it allowed him to gaze upon her. As she spoke of her nightmare of the lower Deepnest (standard nightmare material, hardly worthy of his attention), he let his eyes wander over her hungrily. Her exoskeleton glistened with the clean water, and despite her nimble frame, every part of her was strong and flexible. Perfect for an assassin, a warrior, or a dancer. He felt the Nightmare Heart pulsing with desire…a desire so intense that it almost scared him. It wasn’t a hunger to consume or devour…but a desire to possess. He wanted Hornet, she was worth more than all the Geo and artwork in his hoard. 

“And that was when the room suddenly lit up and…hey! Are you listening!?” She had looked over her shoulder to see how Grimm was reacting to her nightmare, only to catch him practically salivating while he stared at her. That expression vanished instantly.

“Yes, you were chasing the lumafly lantern when it suddenly went out of sight, and now there’s more lanterns?” He said, proving that he had at least been listening—though he clearly wasn’t too invested. Hornet moved to a deeper part of the spring so that she was only visible from the shoulders up.

“No…the new lights weren’t lumafly lanterns. They were your torches and beacons.” Hornet said, starting to get a bit apprehensive. This was where her dream had become less frightening and more…passionate. Grimm nodded for her to continue. “You appeared and rescued me…we went to my home in the Distant Village.” She said with a note of finality, hoping he’d accept that as the end of the dream.

“Oh, but that isn’t all, is it?” Grimm snickered, knowing she was hiding something. The fact that Hornet was refusing to make eye contact or even turn to face him was confirming his suspicions. “What happened next? What did we do~?” He purred, hoping to fluster her by implying something intimate had transpired.

“We…y-you took me to my bedchamber.” She stammered, and Grimm’s eyes widened in surprise. Had there been some intimacy after all? Had she dreamt of his embrace? He felt his hemolymph boiling with excitement at that thought, and he almost wished that he truly had invaded her dreams despite her making him swear not to.

“Go on. What happened in your bedchamber~?” He asked in a whisper that made Hornet tremble with fear and desire. When she answered, her tone was a blend of shame and arousal.

“You put me on my bed, then climbed on top of me. We were about to kiss…and then I woke up.” She concluded, both disappointed and relieved that nothing else had transpired. Grimm was silent, and she dared not look at him. She got thrills and chills from seeing those demonic eyes of his.

Grimm’s mind was a warzone. His base instincts were roaring for him to swoop down and spirit Hornet away and make her his mate. The more rational side of him was shrieking that to do so would likely cause problems when the time came for him to unleash his power and armies upon the dying kingdom that was Hornet’s home. They were both playing a game still, where her goal was to deny him his meal, and his was to feed. But was he truly hungry? Consuming Nosk had been an unusually filling meal. The creature was full of hate, fear, and despair. It wasn’t as filling as devouring a Higher Being, but if Grimm had to evaluate it, he’d estimate it was equivalent to a small city state’s worth of emotional food. He was far less hungry than he had implied to Hornet, and he could go for at least a week before he’d need more carnage. An entire week for him to spend with Hornet~!

“Hornet,” the way he said her name made her feel like swooning. “Turn around.” He wasn’t asking, and Hornet steeled herself before she obeyed. She saw him holding out the cloak he made for her. She approached slowly, covering herself until she was within reach of him. He wrapped the cloak around her. Once she was dressed, she peered into the water to evaluate her new appearance. She looked and felt amazing, the cloak was as warm as Grimm’s winged embrace, and just as soothing. Grimm walked up behind her, and put his claws on her shoulders. He leaned in close to whisper.

“Do you know what the best part of this cloak is~?” He asked huskily. She shook her head. “It is completely waterproof!” He grinned fiendishly and shoved her into the water, laughing as she emerged sputtering and indignant.

“GRIMM!” She shrieked in outrage. Grimm doubled over laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. Hornet—while still irked by the prank—couldn’t help but giggle and snicker with Grimm. She had very low tolerance of ‘prank humor’, but she had to admit that he had pranked her quite completely. She watched him keel over, laughing on the ground while pounding his fist against the floor of the cave. She chuckled. “It wasn’t THAT funny!” 

“Oh, you should’ve seen your face when you emerged. Alright, I’ve had my laugh.” He wiped his eyes and walked to the edge of the spring, holding his hand down for her to take. Hornet took it… and with all her strength she pulled him into the water with her. His first reaction was blind panic, but he quickly seized control of himself. He had been preparing himself mentally for something like this, but he was still angry…or at least he was until he emerged and heard Hornet laughing. Not scoffing, not giggling or chuckling…but true, full-on laughter. It was melodious and delightful. It was the most beautiful thing Grimm had ever heard, and his anger evaporated as he joined her laughter with his own. They stood there in the shallow water, laughing at their mischief, both of them happier than they had been in ages. 

“I’m sorry, by the way.” Hornet said once she had caught her breath. Grimm chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t be, it was a good prank and I should’ve seen it coming!” He admitted. 

“No, I mean about earlier. I’m sorry for accusing you of invading my dreams last night.” She clarified. Grimm grinned and nodded.

“You are forgiven. Now let us return to—” 

“Can you?” Hornet said suddenly. Grimm blinked in confusion.

“Can I what?” He asked, wondering if he had missed something. 

“C-can you visit my dreams?” She stammered while blushing. Grimm’s mind—a wicked and ingenious mind—ceased to function as he processed what she just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these two...friends? OR IS IT A RUSE?!  
> With all this tension between the two, many of you are probably screaming at Hornet and Grimm to "JUST FUCK ALREADY!"  
> But good things come to those who wait! And as a side note, the next chapter may not be up until later next week. Final exams are coming up, so that has to take priority. When I do get around to uploading, it'll probably be a double upload (I like to keep all my chapters a somewhat uniform length. If I posted a chapter that was twice as long as the others it'd mess with me.)
> 
> Please give feedback! Reading comments lets me know what I'm doing right/wrong, and what all of you want to see more/less of!


	10. Fires of Hell and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm warns Hornet of a conspiracy. 
> 
> The two FINALLY kiss again.

“I’m sorry…what did you just ask me to do?” Grimm asked in disbelief. In all his centuries—millennia—of invading and feeding from the nightmares of his victims, he had never once been asked to visit someone’s dreams. Hornet shifted nervously.

“I’m letting you know that I wouldn’t mind seeing you in my dreams.” She said nervously. Maybe this was a mistake? She was literally inviting a Higher Being of nightmares into her unconscious…yes, this was absolutely a mistake, but she was committed now. “At least then I’ll know for certain that it is really you…and truthfully I preferred your nightmares to wandering around in the Nosk’s lair.” She admitted. She wasn’t afraid of the dark…but she was terrified of being abandoned in it inside the lair of a predator. She watched Grimm carefully, gauging his reaction. He seemed to be mulling things over.

“Very well then…I’m not sure what you’re gaining from this arrangement…aside from my charming company~” He said smugly, making Hornet roll her eyes. 

“Like I said…I’d rather deal with you and your brand of nightmares than deal with memories of Nosk’s den.” She said with a huff. Grimm grinned…he loved it when she got mad. A wicked grin formed on his face as a delightfully wicked idea came to him.

“Oh, so you’re frightened, and want me to protect you~?” He mocked. If looks could kill, Hornet would’ve destroyed Grimm with the glare she gave him. He couldn’t help but cackle. “Awww, don’t worry, I’ll protect you~”

“Shut up before I change my mind.” She growled. She stepped out of the water, taking a moment to admire her reflection to see how the new cloak looked. As Grimm had said just before he pranked her, the cloak was completely waterproof. The pain in her leg was also somewhat less agonizing than yesterday…perhaps she’d be fully recovered in a few days? She wouldn’t need Grimm to carry her around. For some reason, that thought made her somewhat disappointed. Grimm stepped out of the water and held out his hand.

“Do you think you are well enough to try teleporting? I enchanted your cloak to give you some tolerance to traversing the Nightmare realm with me.” He held out a clawed hand for her to take. He was bowing slightly, as if he were offering to dance. Hornet looked at him skeptically. 

“Is it anywhere near as painful as your ‘healing’ magic was?” She asked. Grimm didn’t have an answer for that but smirked anyway.

“Only one way to find out…unless you are too frightened?” He taunted. She glared and grabbed his hand. Grimm grinned, and the world around the two of them exploded into scarlet fire. The space around them was filled with screams, laughter, and a thundering booming that was rhythmic and steady…like a heartbeat. Hornet watched as strange shapes formed and vanished in the fire around them. Unknowable, ambiguous beings formed and vanished within seconds, each more horrifying than the last. They screamed desperate cries, howling in horror and rage. The flames did not touch Grimm, but they seemed to reach for Hornet hungrily. As soon as it had begun, it was over. She cried out and clung to Grimm like a frightened hatchling, the visions in the fire were too terrible to behold any more, and she buried her face in his wings. If this is what awaited her tonight, then she regretted it deeply. 

They were now standing just outside Grimm’s tent in Dirtmouth. Hornet was shaking like a leaf in Grimm’s embrace, clinging to him even though the world had become sane again. Grimm looked down at the trembling warrior princess in his arms. 

“You can look now, Hornet.” He said gently. Hornet relaxed slightly, peeking out from inside Grimm’s wings. The world was no longer on fire, and the screams and laughter had stopped. She looked up at him with terror in her normally cold and serious gaze.

“What was that?!” She had thought that the silent darkness of Nosk’s lair was the worst place in the world next to the Abyss itself…but that inferno that she and Grimm had just visited had made both places look as pleasant as the Queen’s gardens. 

“That place was the Nightmare realm. I’m sure you know of the dreaming realm…you’ve seen that strange nail Little Ghost possesses, the Dreamnail. It allows them to visit—or at the very least glimpse—the unconscious minds of whoever it strikes. What I did was far beyond that: I pulled us both into the nightmare, and used it transport us here. I can see how it frightened you. Good.” He grinned, making Hornet double take at him. 

“You’re HAPPY that you nearly scared me to death?!” She exclaimed angrily. Grimm simply laughed.

“Indeed, I am…for it confirmed a suspicion of mine. Your immediate response was to come directly to me. Despite me being the very source of your terror, you cling to me like a lifeline. Fascinating~” He practically purred, caressing her smooth horns with a clawed hand. She opened her mouth to shout at him, but all that came out was a soft moan as she felt Grimm’s warm talons massage her. She could see how much he was enjoying this.

“W-wipe that smug smirk off your face.” She demanded weakly. Grimm only became smugger at that. That made her tense up angrily. She had come to tolerate Grimm’s shenanigans…but she’d not tolerate being ignored. “Now!” She added fiercely. Grimm released her horns. 

“As you wish~” He chuckled, unwrapping his wings from around her, his smug grin still present. Damn that grin…Hornet hated it and loved it. She backed away from him.

“And we are NEVER travelling that way again!” She said firmly, to which Grimm nodded. “I thought you said that the cloak you made me would protect me while we travelled the nightmare?” 

“It most certainly did. Had you not been wearing it; you would’ve been burnt away, and your beautiful voice would join the chorus of screams.” He stated calmly. Hornet shuddered at how nonchalant he was about such things.

“In any case, I’d rather not ever travel by way of Nightmares again. Good day, you fiend.” She said quickly, turning and walking towards Dirtmouth proper. Grimm’s smile widened as he watched her go. She had called him a fiend, yet it didn’t sound like an insult. It lacked the usual icy bite that her insults usually carried. 

“Until tonight, my darling brat~” He called, making her stumble in surprise. Hornet didn’t turn around; she was certain her face was as red as her cloak. He watched her go, before turning back to his tent and stepping inside, he noticed how the townsfolk gossiped and hushed their conversations as Hornet passed them. He narrowed his eyes in anger…what were they conspiring against HIS Hornet?! 

After stopping by the stag station to check on Little Ghost (who, of course, was nowhere to be found and was probably down in Hallownest doing something unfathomable and unreasonably dangerous), she sat down to rest and inspect her leg. The wound was healing phenomenally, likely due to Grimm denying her the dignity of walking. She sighed, inspecting the Grimmtooth and her new cloak as she pondered the demonic Higher Being. She had thought she had him all figured out: a monster who wanted to feed and scavenge the festering corpse of Hallownest. Mere days ago, they had nothing but loathing for each other…but now she was certain that had changed. He had given her marvelous gifts that were far beyond anything she imagined. He had been completely honest with her in all things and had upheld their bargain. While she was still certain he was monstrous, she couldn’t help but admire his conduct. She looked around, boredom suddenly overwhelming her. Moving about would only make her leg take longer to heal and practicing with her needle was out of the question for the same reason. She rose from the silk bed in the stag station, limping to the elevator to go up to town to chat with Iselda or Elderbug.

She noticed that the residents of Dirtmouth were giving her odd looks as she walked by. Zote glared at her as she passed, which made her glare back, instantly cowing him. But it wasn’t just him…Bretta was staring at her with a fearful expression, and she saw many new faces looking at her with suspicion. Ghost had been busy gathering survivors of the infection it seemed. She quickened her pace, noting how even Elderbug faltered when he spotted her.

“Ah, there you are, princess Hornet. I almost didn’t recognize you with that cloak. Exquisite silkwork…did you weave it yourself?” He asked. She shook her head, noticing how other shopkeepers and villagers were eavesdropping. She glared at them, and people quickly resumed their own business. She turned back to Elderbug, a look of worry on her brow.

“Why is everyone acting so strangely?” She asked Elderbug. He sighed and shook his head.

“I think the question that everyone else has is why are YOU acting so strangely, Hornet?” 

“What? What do you mean?” She said incredulously, noticing Cornifer and Iselda approaching. “Iselda, you don’t think I’m acting strangely, do you?” She asked the mosquito. Iselda looked hesitant to answer.  
“I…I think you’ve been through a lot in the last few days, and you might not be thinking normally.” Hornet backed away from her, feeling hurt by her words. She bumped into something, and she spun around to see who or what it was. It was Sly…and he had his old Greatnail, sharpened and gleaming. 

“Its clear that you aren’t in your right mind, princess. You may be succumbing to the infection, or some foul trick of Grimm’s. You should come with us now.” The old nailsage said as four shapes approached. She recognized Quirrel and saw three large beetles wielding greatnails: these were the fabled nailmasters who were Sly’s students. “It is best that you come peacefully. We don’t wish to hurt you, but we will do what is necessary.” Hornet leapt back and drew the Grimmtooth. 

“Have you all gone mad?! I’m heir to Hallownest, and I order you all to stand down!” Hornet had never used her title as princess to give an order, but the fact that she had to now frightened her. What frightened her more was that none of them seemed to listen. Just before she was boxed in, she leapt over them and sprinted for the stag station. She could hear the townsfolk giving chase…fortunately the stag was already waiting at the platform. “To the Distant Village, make haste!” She said as she jumped into her seat. They arrived at the Distant Village station unusually fast, but Hornet was grateful. She needed to figure out what was happening, and with the help of the Weavers and the other spiders of Deepnest, she could formulate a plan. Upon entering Deepnest, any spider within sight of her quickly fled from her, much to her confusion.

“Come back! It is I, your princess! What is wrong with everyone?!” She cried out in frustration. She heard the crackle of scarlet fire flash behind her, and when she turned around she saw Grimm looking at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. 

“You’re not one of them anymore.” He declared ominously. She glared at him, drawing the Grimmtooth.

“What have you done?! Why are they afraid of me?!” She snarled, jabbing the needle at him. He chuckled and stepped back.  
“It isn’t all my fault. You’re the one who they’re afraid of, not me. You’re changing.” He said with a grin. Hornet took a moment to observe her surroundings…it looked like Deepnest, but something wasn’t right. She could hear a low, dull, booming rhythm that she remembered when she was traveling the Nightmare realm.

“This is a nightmare, isn’t it?” She said, feeling a mixture of relief and fury.

“Indeed…but not one of my own invention. At least, not entirely.” He said smugly. Hornet bristled and thrust the needle at him.

“What do you mean by ‘not entirely’?!” She was rapidly losing her patience. He smiled and spoke gently to her. 

“What you are in right now is an amalgam of dreams and nightmares from residents of your town of Dirtmouth. They already fear you are lost…they doubt your loyalty to them. In their minds, you are untrustworthy and monstrous. Do you want to know why they fear you?” He produced a mirror. “Gaze into the glass…see how those you protect regard you.” Hornet hesitated but approached the mirror and stared into it. A beautiful but terrifying creature stared back at her. A smirking fanged grin—similar to Grimm’s but smaller and more feminine—and eyes burning with a familiar shade of scarlet. Hornet cried out—the creature in the mirror cried out. The smirk changed to match Hornet’s own expression of confusion and horror. Grimm walked up behind her, placing his claws on her shoulders in a comforting and reassuring gesture. 

“Do they really think of me as such a monster?” She asked in disbelief. This could not be! She was the protector of Hallownest, the guardian of the kingdom and all who dwelled within! Surely her subjects could not fear her so intensely. Grimm squeezed her shoulders gently and leaned down so that his face was level with hers as they both gazed into the mirror. 

“Monster? I see a creature too beautiful to be anything less than a Goddess.” He crooned. Hornet damned herself as her reflection mirrored her own blushing face. He chuckled and caressed her horns. “Let them fear you as they fear me. Bask in it…feed from it. Learn to wield it and use it to rule over them.” He whispered, his claws moving away from her horns and down to her body. “I can teach you.” He breathed, his breath hot against her exoskeleton. Hornet was trembling with desire but remained composed. 

“I will not become a tyrant queen. I refuse to rule through pain and fear. Even father was better than that.” She said with conviction, regaining control of her nerves. Grimm chuckled.  
“Even when your people plot against you, and whisper that you’ve betrayed them?”

“If I harm them, then I will indeed have betrayed them.” She said solemnly. Grimm blinked, then cackled.

“Oh, we’ll see just how long you cling to that ideal when they start hunting you. And while you may think I’m tricking you; I am not. They do not love you, Hornet of Deepnest. But I do~” He crooned, grabbing Hornet and twirling her like a dancer. Hornet was so stunned by what Grimm had said, and so disorientated by the twirl that it took several seconds before she realized that they were kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! A lot happened: finals, travelling home, settling in, writing a chapter for my other story.
> 
> But don't worry! Now that I'm home, uploads should become more frequent!
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment about what you loved/hated.


	11. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm starts to turn up the heat, and Hornet is having a hard time maintaining her icy stubbornness. 
> 
> Cornifer provides some anecdotal wisdom.

Hornet’s immediate reaction was one of rage. How dare Grimm try to sway her this way?! She was furious because it was such an underhanded tactic, it was so surprising, and most of all: it was working spectacularly. She moaned into the kiss, letting their mouths dance with each other as they embraced. She felt his spindly arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She didn’t resist, she wanted this as much as he did (if not more). She heard the distant rhythmic booming increase in tempo and volume, and idly wondered what was making the strange sound. 

“Hornet~” Grimm broke the kiss and practically growled her name, giving Hornet thrilling tremors. He gently nibbled the exoskeleton of her neck, not causing any damage but still stimulating the nerves underneath. The fires in Grimm’s eyes scorched Hornet’s very soul with their intensity. Hornet would’ve swooned if she weren’t already dreaming. She’d be ashamed of herself if she were awake: she was letting Grimm have complete control of the situation. She loved it…the sensation of being powerless but safe, of being vulnerable but protected. She’d never felt this way before, for she had been trained from childhood to survive in a world bent on destroying everything she loved. She stared into Grimm’s hungry, lustful, demonic eyes.

“Grimm…s-stop.” She said reluctantly.

“Why? You want this~” He purred. Hornet felt Grimm’s clawed hands trailing down her body. She nodded, but then shook her head. 

“I don’t know! I…I can’t! We can’t!” She said meekly. She felt like she was a puppet and he was the puppeteer. She loved and hated the feeling with a frightening intensity. 

“You still won’t surrender~?” Grimm asked. Hornet glared as the feelings of lust were replaced by anger once more. 

“I will not.” She said with cold conviction. Even though the thought of letting Grimm simply take control and RAVAGE her was terrifyingly appealing, she had a duty to Hallownest, her family, and herself to not break. Grimm cackled and gently caressed Hornet with a claw. 

“Wonderful! I’d be disappointed if you broke easily~” He smirked. Hornet felt her hemolymph burn with annoyance and desire.

“I hate you.” She said icily. She wanted it to be true, but it felt like a lie. To her frustration she saw Grimm’s smile only widen. He leaned close, making Hornet backpedal until she felt her back against a wall. Grimm leaned in until their mouths were almost kissing again. 

“Liar~” He whispered. “I thought we had an arrangement to be honest with each other?” He taunted. Hornet blushed angrily and shoved him away from her. 

“I’d like to wake up now.” She seethed. Grimm sighed but his smile did not completely fade. 

“Very well, my darling. I’ll see you soon~” He rasped as he snapped his fingers. Before she could yell at him about his new pet name for her, she found herself awake in the Stagway station.   
Sighing, she got out of the bed and put on her cloak, feeling comfort as Grimm’s magic washed over her. She wasn’t looking forward to today—especially not after the dream of the townsfolk mobbing her—but she wasn’t going to sit idle. She took the lift to the surface entrance of the station and stepped outside. The sun hadn’t even risen over the mountains yet, but the light from beyond the eastern fringe told her that it was early in the morning. She saw Iselda wishing Cornifer well as he prepared for an expedition into Hallownest. As she approached however, she saw Cornifer’s normally friendly face shift to an expression of nervous apprehension.

“Ah! Good morning, Princess Hornet! That is a lovely new cloak, did you weave it yourself?” He asked. Hornet felt uneasy as she recognized the fear in his eyes: it was just as it was in her nightmare.   
“Thank you Cornifer, but I did not. Grimm gave this to me as a gift and as an apology for putting me in a situation that ruined my first cloak. Speaking of which, I’ve come to return the cloak you lent me. Thank you for that, by the way.” She held the folded blue garment out to Iselda, who took it with a gracious nod.

“You’re quite welcome. If you have need of anything, you need only ask. You are our Princess, but I also consider you a friend.” Iselda said with a smile in her eyes. Hornet felt relief wash over her as she considered the possibility that Grimm was exaggerating the attitude of distrust the villagers had for her. Hornet didn’t think he’d lie to her, but she wouldn’t rule out the chance that he’d use half-truths and embellishments. Hornet returned the smile with light laughter.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I need help tracking down Little Ghost. Do you know where they are?” She asked as the realization that she hadn’t seen her little sibling since last afternoon hit her. She looked around frantically, hoping to glimpse them on the bench or in the window of Sly’s shop. 

“Oh don’t worry about them! They’re waiting for me down the well in the crossroads; they’re escorting me as I survey areas that they discovered! They’ve drawn these areas on the maps I’ve given them, but…well, let’s just say they have much to learn about cartography.” He chuckled as he finished packing his bag. “And don’t worry my dear, we’ll avoid fights if we can.” He said to Iselda. Hornet was silent for a moment before responding.

“Perhaps it would be best if I were to accompany you as well? I know Hallownest better than anyone, and with my needle and Ghost’s nail we can overcome any foe or obstacle.” She suggested, carefully observing the two. Iselda nodded but Cornifer looked anxious. 

“Better safe than sorry. I won’t worry nearly as much about Corny if you and Little Ghost are with him. I’d come along myself if I didn’t need to look after the shop.” Iselda was no fool: she could see the anxiety Cornifer got from being around Hornet. She knew he had lost trust in Hornet, and Iselda wasn’t going to stand for that. Cornifer was about to protest but he saw Little Ghost nodding in excitement, eager to have their sibling join their expedition.

“Alright then, let’s get going.” Cornifer sighed as he adjusted the strap of his cartography bag and headed for the well. In all honesty, he feared Hornet. She could easily slaughter him if he said or did something she didn’t like—and while that was true for Little Ghost—he didn’t fear the small vessel half as much despite the vessel having defeated the fierce princess twice.

“Are you sure? I’m positive I’ve been through here dozens of times, but I’ve never seen—” Cornifer trailed off as Little Ghost walked through what had appeared to be a rock wall. Hallownest was full of areas that were easy to miss if one didn’t spare a second or third glance. “—a hidden passageway. Remarkable! I should’ve known!” He was torn between his excitement and self-deprecation for having missed such a thing.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. Even I was ignorant of this passage.” Hornet said, mildly amused that both she and the cartographer were being given a tour by a hatchling. Cornifer nodded and laughed sheepishly, until Little Ghost made an urgent hushing gesture and drew their nail. Hornet—sensing the urgency and seeing the small vessel draw their deadly blade—immediately readied the Grimmtooth, preparing for battle. Cornifer held his breath, daring not to breathe and alert whatever lurking danger that Little Ghost had detected. 

Hornet was following Little Ghost into the chamber when the hatchling turned and shook their head at her. Hornet’s confusion must have been obvious, because Ghost pointed at Hornet’s wounded leg and then pointed at Cornifer. They wanted her to wait with the mapmaker. Hornet felt slighted at the notion of having someone fight battles for her, but something about Ghost’s posture told her that whatever this threat was, it wasn’t something she could face with an injured leg. Begrudgingly accepting her sibling’s request, she went to stand sentry with the mapmaker as Little Ghost entered the chamber. She heard the distinct roar of Mawleks, followed by sounds of the pure nail cleaving through exoskeleton and flesh. While the battle raged, she turned to speak with Cornifer.

“How did you meet Iselda?” Hornet asked the timid cartographer.

“Oh?” He was taken aback by the sudden question, but he was happy to have something to focus on other than the noise of battle from within the chamber. “Why do you ask?” 

“I’m curious how you two discovered your love for each other, despite being so different.” Hornet said. She noticed Cornifer scrutinize her for a few seconds before he nodded.

“She was a travelling mercenary, and I was a wandering cartographer. Naturally, the world is full of dangerous and unknown places that need to be properly mapped out, so I hired Iselda to protect me during my expedition to a particularly dangerous region. Oh, I could spend days telling of the adventures we had!” He smiled wistfully as he remembered those days.

“Did you two love each other immediately?” Hornet asked. Cornifer laughed.

“Goodness no! We could hardly stand each other, but I had already paid the fee, and she had agreed to protect me. But as time went by, we started tolerating and eventually even enjoying each other’s company and conversation. We exchanged our histories and discovered that we had much in common despite being opposites! By the time I was done mapping the entire region, we both knew we wanted to spend our lives together. We arrived in Dirtmouth a few years later, set up shop, and have been there ever since.”

“So, you two love each other for what you both share in common?” 

“Yes, but I’d say we love each other for what makes us different.” Cornifer clarified with a smile. Hornet was silent as she pondered that. The thought of not being able to stomach the presence of each other but eventually falling in love seemed eerily relatable. It was quite similar to how she and Grimm behaved. Her heart froze and she immediately banished the thought from her mind. She was NOT in love with Grimm. What they had was an unhealthy blend of hatred and lust, nothing more! It couldn’t possibly be anything else…the notion of it being something genuine made her feel an unbearable combination of terror and hope.

“Are you feeling alright? Do we need to return to Dirtmouth?” Cornifer asked with visible and audible concern. He could see that something was troubling the princess. Hornet responded in accordance to the standard culture of Deepnest: with an offended scoff and a glare.

“I’m perfectly alright, thank you.” She snapped coldly. Seeing him flinch away in fear immediately made her regret losing her temper. “Sorry…you didn’t deserve that. In truth, I’m not alright.” She sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“Is it something to do with Grimm?” Cornifer asked nervously, bracing for another cold retort from Hornet. She merely nodded and groaned. “I know how frightening it must be to face him alone…but I can’t help but fear that he’s doing something to you.” Hornet said nothing for the rest of the trip. She knew Cornifer was right, and didn’t blame him for not trusting her. She couldn’t trust herself anymore. When they finally returned to Dirtmouth Little Ghost went with Cornifer to his shop to help compile the day’s findings. Hornet just wanted to eat and then go to sleep. She had certainly gotten the physical activity she had been craving, and her leg was screaming at her with each step she took. Grimm should’ve delivered food—as per the agreement—so she’d be able to eat and then rest immediately. When she got to her bed in the Stagway station, all she found was a note.

_If you’re well enough to wander Hallownest with your sibling, then you’re well enough to join me in my tent for dinner tonight. If you aren’t in my tent by sunset, I’ll assume you’re too tired to walk, and I’ll just transport you through the Nightmare Realm. ___

__Hornet’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of the two of them dining together in a private setting. A candlelight dinner for two…nothing remotely romantic about that._ _

__“Damn that smug, sexy bastard!” She groaned. Resisting his advances was quickly becoming an uphill battle, and one she was losing. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late on this one. Life stuff happens sometimes at the worst moments. Fortunately, everything is fine (for now).


	12. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private dinner for two friends...what could go wrong (or right)?

Hornet arrived at Grimm’s tent as the sun was setting beyond the Howling Cliffs. She braced herself for an evening of mind games and flirtation mingled with insults. She felt like she’d rather face off against a Nosk again rather than engage Grimm in his obvious attempt to break her resolve to protect her kingdom. As she approached the entrance of the screaming tent, the curtains shut themselves before she could pass. Startled and annoyed, she tried to force the curtains open only to discover that they had hardened and become immobile. She pounded her fist against it.  
“Grimm?! I am here, as per your request! I’m quite hungry, so I’d prefer we just get this over with!” She shouted, catching the attention of the townsfolk of Dirtmouth. If she was lucky, perhaps she could play this off as another attempt at a duel. She heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the curtains, and then the low, reserved voice of Brumm.

“Master is still preparing. Please be patient.”

Grimm was—for lack of a better term—nervous. He wasn’t one to fret over trivial details, yet he had obsessed over the most inconsequential things while he had been preparing for this evening. Everything had to be perfect for their dinner…the lights, the food, the music…it all had to be nothing short of flawless. He had ordered Brumm to play something other than the usual eerie theme of the troupe, and Brumm had been delighted to oblige (playing the same song endlessly was enough to drive a bug mad). The venue was what had given him the most stress though. If they dined in the arena/theater, would she think that all this was just a ruse or an act? If they ate in the throne room, would she be disgusted by Grimm’s hoard of wealth and trophies, and think she was just the latest object he was trying to acquire? 

“She wouldn’t be entirely wrong about that.” He mumbled to himself as he set the table in the hallway that connected the arena to the throne room. The hallway was a gallery of his history, but it could give her some chances to ask him questions. “She’ll think poorly of me if all we discuss is me. I’ll have to ask her questions as well.” That filled him with a strange dread: he was comfortable discussing his history, as Hornet had already heard some of the most embarrassing parts of it, leaving him with little left to hide. Talking to her should be easy…yet he was anxious. He never had worries like these when he was with females in the past, though he had never felt anything for them like he felt now for Hornet. What would he ask her? What her life was like before his arrival? That would be a pleasant conversation: ‘Oh, before you arrived, I lived happily among the dying husk of my father’s kingdom while my mother lay comatose.’ 

“Master, your guest has arrived.” Brumm’s voice broke Grimm out of his thoughts. Grimm stared over the table and the meal. He hoped it was adequate, otherwise he’d already doomed himself.  
“Let her in, I am ready.” Grimm ordered, though Brumm thought he heard just a slight note of uncertainty in his master’s voice. Brumm bowed respectfully and went to let Hornet into the tent.

It was unlike Grimm to deny her entry to his tent. She didn’t blame him: she had barged in on more than one occasion, so it was understandable that he’d have Brumm stand guard. What she didn’t understand was why he was making her wait when she had been invited.

“You may enter now, Princess Hornet.” Brumm said politely as he stood aside for her. She nodded at him as she entered, heading towards the theater section of the tent. It was empty but she could see candlelight coming from the hallway beyond. As she approached, she caught scent of a heavenly aroma that made her stomach grumble…Grimm appeared to have excellent cooks in his employ. She parted the curtains and entered, spying Grimm sitting at the end of a dinner table that was decorated with a scarlet tablecloth and had platters of vengefly just waiting to be eaten.

“Grimm.” She greeted him in her usual manner—cold and emotionless—betraying none of her fear and anxiety about what they might be doing by the end of the evening. Grimm grinned at her and stood to bow for her.

“Hornet.” Grimm replied, expertly masking his own anxiety and hope with smug confidence. He wondered if she could tell how nervous he was. Seeing Hornet wearing her beautiful cloak that shimmered a beautiful shade that was neither scarlet nor crimson, and having her enjoy a delicious candlelit dinner with him was making his imagination run wild. “Please, sit. How are you?”

“Hungry, which is why I am here.” She responded. Hornet was determined to not lose herself to Grimm’s attempts at seducing her. She couldn’t lose herself to him…

“Good thing I have prepared this lovely dinner for us.” Grimm said haughtily. Hornet rolled her eyes.

“As if you can cook. You probably bought all this pre-prepared from Sly at an outrageous price.” She scoffed at the idea of Grimm doing something so normal as cooking. He likely had one of his creepy demonic minions prepare the meal. Grimm narrowed his eyes at her.

“What have I told you about calling me a liar?” He growled irritably. “I always keep my word. I purchased the meat from Sly, but I handled the cooking, seasoning, and plating myself.” He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Hornet narrowed her eyes at him as if she were about to argue but started snickering. Grimm’s claws dug into the table as his temper flared up. “What is so amusing?” He snarled.

“The thought of you cooking! It’s just so…benign.” She giggled. Grimm cocked his head in confusion. “The last thing that comes to mind when I think of you is a bug who wears an apron.” She started laughing outright when the image of Grimm wearing an apron like Cornifer or Elderbug. Grimm scoffed.

“Well, I’ll have you know I’ve mastered the culinary arts!” Grimm said with mild amusement. He had to admit that it was a bit absurd that he—the literal god of horror and nightmares—was a proud chef when he wasn’t terrorizing dying kingdoms.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Hornet said as she took a bite of the meal. Her eyes widened. She had never truly bothered for seasoning her meals. This wasn’t because she was picky, but rather because she had no time for such things if it didn’t fill her stomach any more than an unseasoned meal. She’d hunt, she’d cook, and she’d eat. It was simple and admittedly bland, but it kept her alive. This vengefly was unlike anything she’d ever eaten before. It was as if the meat itself were infused with the pure essence of deliciousness. “Grimm…this is amazing!” She exclaimed, eagerly digging into the portion on her plate. 

“I’m glad you enjoy it. I imagine eating the same meal day in, day out must get tiresome.” He said while grinning victoriously.

“Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I tasted something new…and I know for a fact that I’ve never had anything even half as delicious as this.” She admitted. 

“I’d be happy to cook for you more often, my dear.” Grimm offered. Hornet rolled her eyes but nodded.

“If it means eating like this every day…” She said with a shrug, trying not to sound too interested. “And if it means I get to keep a closer eye on you.” She added, noting Grimm’s grin widen.

“Perhaps the best way for you to keep an eye on me would be to reside here with me?” He suggested, watching as she spat out her water in surprise.

“Are you asking me to live here with you?!” She said disbelievingly after she caught her breath.

“I believe I am, yes. What is your answer?” He responded calmly, not betraying the mounting dread in his heart that she’d refuse. 

“Grimm…this is a lot to take in. If I say yes, what will happen to Little Ghost? Will they live here with us? And what about the townsfolk? They’re already suspicious. If I were to live here, then they’ll think that I’ve gone over to your side.” Her eyes widened as Grimm stood up to walk over to her.

“And what would be wrong with that~?” He whispered as he stood over her. Her eyes were wide and full of terror and anticipation for what was happening…or what could happen next.

“Grimm…I can’t—we can’t—do this. I want to save my kingdom while you seek to consume it. As much as we both want this…we—” Hornet was cut off when Grimm pulled her close.

“So you want this too then?” He asked in his raspy, purring tone. Hornet blushed as she nodded, hot tears spilling down her face as she finally let out her emotions.

“I’ve wanted it for days!” She admitted tearfully. Grimm was holding her now. She didn’t struggle out of his grasp—in fact she got comfort from his arms—but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She already knew those searing eyes were staring into her soul, peering through all pretense and façades. 

“Then why deny yourself of something you seek? Why must you sacrifice so much, and suffer so needlessly? Wouldn’t it be wonderful to finally allow yourself some small amount of happiness? We both know what we want, Hornet~” He muttered, nibbling her horns gently, making Hornet moan softly.

“I…we…Grimm~” She moaned before she shoved him away. “S-stop! I won’t be manipulated! I won’t be twisted and turned into a slave!” She cried out. Grimm’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“Do you think so little of me?! You truly believe that I want you as a mere slave?!” He snarled. Hornet sneered briefly, but her expression quickly became one of despondence.

“I don’t know what you want! I don’t even know what I want anymore!” She was crying. She didn’t know if she was shedding tears of rage, shame, or relief at finally letting out her emotions.

“Hornet…when we first met, I couldn’t stand you. Your stubbornness, lack of manners, and cold disdain irritated me. As we spent time together, those same traits became endearing. Your stubbornness makes you strong and decisive. You may be harsh and cold, but you are honest and noble. I love you just as you are…strong, fierce, and brave.” He smiled at her, trying not to let his voice waver from his own emotions threatening to break his composure.

“I am not brave.” Hornet declared dejectedly. “I am too cowardly to admit to Little Ghost and the others that I cannot banish you.” Grimm blinked in surprise before breaking down in a fit of laughter.

“Cowardly?! My dear, if you were a coward, you’d have perished long before we met. If you were a coward when we first dueled, I’d have defeated you with ease. You were brave enough to stab, strike, and even kiss me. I’ve never encountered a braver soul than you, Hornet…and I love you for it.” He caressed her and wiped her eyes with his cape/wings. Hornet locked eyes with him while she chose her words carefully.

“Grimm…if I agree to stay here for a night—possibly more—then understand I am NOT surrendering entirely. My kingdom, people, and sibling come before my own desires, and I will not jeopardize them for the sake of our…of our love. Do not ask me to stand idle when the time comes for you to complete the ritual. Please don’t make me choose between them and you.” She pleaded. Grimm was silent for what felt like an eternity. The Ritual demanded she kill in his name…yet those she killed would of course be residents of her kingdom.

“I cannot promise that…but I will say this: any and every soul in Dirtmouth is safe from my harvest. I swear to you that I will not harm them, nor will I have my Grimmkin attack them.” It was a difficult promise to make. So much fear, so many souls, so near his own lair…the temptation was almost unbearable. Hornet leapt into Grimm’s arms, embracing him and locking their mouths in a kiss. Grimm knew he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I am so sorry for the delay.   
> Writer's block and online classes are a nasty combo. I've gotten over my writers block though...and next chapter will be NSFW. Consider it my way of apologizing for taking so damn long.
> 
> As per usual, leave a comment/kudos or a burning garbage can depending on whether you liked/hated the chapter.


	13. Conflagration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and Grimm do the dew.

Hornet knew it was wrong. She knew it was dangerous for her and for Grimm, but she didn’t care. She was safe, Grimm was safe, and Dirtmouth was safe…at least for one night. And for just one night, Hornet wanted to be happy. Grimm’s eyes were blazing like windows into Hell, but she wasn’t afraid of them anymore. Their mouths were locked together, and she could feel his claws roaming her cloaked body, silently asking permission to remove the garment. She responded by unclasping it herself, letting it fall to the floor. Exposed and in the arms of the King of Nightmares, Hornet never felt safer, for she knew Grimm wouldn’t harm her…unless she asked him too. Grimm broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity, leaving them both panting and hungry for each other. 

Grimm could feel the Nightmare Heart beating hard and fast, as if he were about to feed. He was indeed, going to satiate an appetite tonight, one that he knew Hornet shared. As he carried her lithe, naked frame to the throne, he reveled in the moment; her smooth, cool exoskeleton felt like a balm to his burning claws.

“By the Ancients, you’re freezing~.” He chuckled as he moved a clawed finger up Hornet’s thigh, his eyes locked on the opening in her exoskeleton between her legs. Hornet shivered in anticipation—and a bit of anxiety—as she felt Grimm’s talon brush her folds. 

“Your fingers are like firebrands~!” She gasped as she felt her womanhood be invaded by the claws of a demonic god. Hornet was no stranger to pleasures of the flesh…well, at least when it came to her own touch. Even she had succumbed to curiosity when her body came of age, but she had never taken a mate. It didn’t bother her until now, when she was about to be claimed by a being that had literal eons of ‘conquests’ to guide his actions. Experience being used on her very body. She had never imagined that such sharp, deadly claws could be used on her in a context that was not violent, much less pleasurable. Grimm added another talon to the assault, spreading Hornet’s flower and inserting yet another clawed finger directly into her. The moan that escaped her was music to Grimm. She was completely at the mercy of his touch…and she loved it.

“Shall I continue like this, or shall we skip to the main event~?” He asked coyly. She was like soft clay in his claws, and they both knew it. If he could do this to her with just his fingers, then what wonders could he work with his manhood? 

“If you stop now, I’ll kill you.” Hornet moaned. “Not that you’ll be able to make me reach my climax~!” She added with a wink. She giggled as Grimm’s eyes widened at the challenge, before narrowing.

“Even now, in the midst of intimacy, you find ways to challenge me.” He smirked as he plunged his fingers into her wet pussy. “I cannot let such insolence go unpunished~” He was merciless in his assault, probing her, feeling her writhe in ecstasy at his touch. Her lack of experience was obvious to Grimm—she shuddered and shrieked in euphoria when he did even the more basic techniques. Within seconds, he felt Hornet’s inner walls clamp around his clawed fingers in orgasm, watching her arch her back and scream in delight. “Hush, my love…we must not be overheard. Brumm will not betray me, but the tent is not that far from Dirtmouth, and voices carry far.”

“Then kiss me again~” She responded coyly, and Grimm was happy to oblige.

Dirtmouth was not what one would call ‘pretty’. Charming, perhaps in a rustic, dilapidated sense, but not pretty. Beauty had died with Hallownest (the Queen’s gardens were the exception but were so dangerous that it was hardly a place to stop to relax), so Iselda had to appreciate what little Dirtmouth had to offer. Sunrise and sunset had beautiful effects on the town, however. When the sunlight hit the Crystal Peaks at just the right angle, there would be prismatic reflections and refractions of light all over the valley. The best angle to view this lightshow was from atop the Howling Cliffs, so each day Iselda made the trek up the mountains for some much-needed exercise and to witness the beautiful display. She had been on her way back down when she heard a sudden cry. Iselda stopped, keeping silent.

“That sounded like Hornet…” she looked at the entrance of the demonic tent.

“Grimm, stop teasing~” Hornet giggled as her lover rubbed the tip of his manhood against her folds. 

“I told you I was going to punish you~” He winked impishly at her. She rolled her eyes.

“You expect me to beg? I’ll never stoop so low.”

“Oh, I don’t need you to beg, I just want to hear you ask me politely~” He grinned. She snickered.

“Do you get off on politeness~?” Hornet wouldn’t put it past Grimm to have a thing for manners. It was amusing seeing a demonic entity make a fuss over things like table manners and proper etiquette. 

“Hmm, perhaps. Only one way to find out.” He winked again. Hornet sighed.

“Please fuck me Grimm.” It felt strange voicing what she had been thinking ever since she kissed him this evening, but it was liberating as well. Now it was Grimm’s turn to sigh.

“A bit crass…I think you can do without the profanity.” 

“Please make love to me, Grimm~” She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her mouth as Grimm entered her gently. He wrapped his wings around her, pulling her close as he slid deeper into her.

“Of course, my darling~” He murmured, kissing her neck and thrusting slowly. By the Ancients, she was perfect. He had had many women, but none of them were remotely close to Hornet. She was exquisite, feisty, sexy, and had a wit as sharp as her weapon. Grimm loved everything about her, and the knowledge that she felt the same made him feel happier than he had been for millennia—eons—and he felt that the world was suddenly fresh and exciting once more. He could never leave this place now. He would never leave Hornet. He felt her wrap her legs around him, pulling him deeper as he increased his pace. His clawed fingers entwined with hers as their breathing quickened. 

“G-Grimm, I’m almost there~!” She panted, her whole body feeling like it was electrified with pure euphoria. She could feel Grimm twitching and throbbing inside her. A part of her warned of the danger, but that part was quickly smothered by the rest of her body screaming in pleasure, begging her—DEMANDING her—to let him stay inside her so she could truly reach the peak of ecstasy. Grimm was panting as well, his breath hot against her exoskeleton. Grimm leaned in and bit her shoulder. It wasn’t violent enough to do significant damage, but it was just enough to push her over the edge. She screamed, completely forgetting about the neighboring town. She didn’t care if she woke Dirtmouth. Nothing and no one could make her silence her euphoric praise for Grimm. 

Iselda gasped. That was Hornet’s voice, no doubt about it. And she was SCREAMING. Iselda rarely brought her nail with her on her walks, but ever since the Grimm Troupe arrived she had fallen back into the habit of arming herself. Was Hornet engaging the nightmarish troupe master in combat once more? If she was screaming like that, then she was not winning the encounter. Iselda drew her nail—a slender lance akin to those wielded by the flying sentries of the City of Tears—and rushed into the tent. Immediately a masked figure stood in her way.

“Go no further. The master and the Princess are preoccupied.” He said calmly. Iselda scoffed, pointing her nail at the musician.

“Step aside, bard, or I will not hesitate to pierce your masked head. If Hornet is in danger, then I won’t let her fight alone.” She had killed unarmed bugs before. She was not proud of it, but if it was part of the job, then she’d do as she was hired. She doubted she would lose sleep over dispatching a member of a nightmare circus, and she doubted he was defenseless as he appeared. To her surprise, the bard did as she asked. 

“I warn you, neither of them will be pleased to have their…activities…interrupted.” Brumm muttered. Iselda froze as the implications of that statement began to sink in. Shellshocked, she backed out of the tent and began her walk home, her head swarming with troubled thoughts. She would get no sleep tonight. Her concern for Hornet—and for the safety of Dirtmouth—would not allow her to rest easy.

Grimm felt Hornet’s walls clamp around his member as he began to empty his seed into her. Hornet felt a rush of hot, sticky liquid flood her, and her orgasm coincided with Grimm’s. Both rode the throes of ecstasy, savoring each other and basking in the afterglow, catching their breath. As the moment faded with minutes, both began to realize how far they had gone. The silence became uncomfortably long. Grimm cursed himself for finishing inside Hornet. It had felt amazing at the time, but now that he was able to think clearly he felt a twinge of dread. If she were to become pregnant…he didn’t know where to begin with the possible dangers and repercussions they would both face. Hornet would be scorned by her people as a traitor. Grimm would have to convince his troupe that he had not lost sight of his purpose. And their spawn…would they require the same sustenance as Grimm? Two mouths to feed would require larger and more frequent rituals. Would the child be bound by the ritual curse, or be free to raze the world as a primordial? Would they even be primordial? Would Hornet approve? Would Hornet even want to keep the spawn? Grimm sighed and broke the silence.

“Hornet, you do know there is a high probability that—” Grimm was cut off by Hornet putting a finger on Grimm’s fanged mouth in a shushing gesture.

“Please…not now. Let’s just enjoy this. I just want to have a night where I don’t have to worry about anything.” She pleaded. She didn’t want to worry right now. She didn’t want to be afraid. “Just for a little while, I don’t want to be frightened.” She looked into Grimm’s eyes. He nodded.

“Very well. It will be a discussion for later.” He kissed her and wrapped his wings around them both. She snuggled against him, his warmth comforting her even as she felt nightmarish energy brush at the edge of her consciousness. As soon as she was asleep, she felt Grimm’s presence in her unconscious. She observed her surroundings, quickly realizing she wasn’t somewhere she recognized. It appeared to be Grimm’s tent, but it was no portion she was familiar with. She could hear a loud, booming beat…not unlike a heart. She followed the sound down a narrow corridor of drapes. The light at the end of the tunnel was crimson and intense, like Grimm’s eyes. She realized she was in HIS dreams.

“Grimm?” She called as she entered the chamber. Once her eyes adjusted to the harsh crimson glow, she gasped. The chamber was titanic, and from the impossibly high ceiling hung a monstrous construct of flesh, chitin, and muscle. It expanded and contracted in an unmistakably heart-like fashion. She was gazing at the Nightmare Heart. It was horrifying, but beautiful. Repulsive yet enticing. She could hear whispers in her mind that made her shiver with fear and curiosity. It opened, and a silhouette she recognized immediately appeared, before Grimm teleported in front of her. He looked different: his claws were sharper, his horns were longer and were crimson—as were his wings—and his smile was a bit sharper. 

“Hornet, my love, this is a surprise. How did you enter my domain? I suppose the Higher Being in you was drawn to the wellspring of power that is the Nightmare Heart, and my immediate proximity allowed you to enter my sanctum.”

“Grimm? What happened to you? Am I intruding?” She asked nervously.

“Not at all, my dear. If I am permitted to visit your dreams, it is only fair you should be allowed to visit mine.” He turned to gaze at the Nightmare Heart, before looking back at Hornet. “Shall we continue~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for being late on this. Online classes and other things kept taking priority. 
> 
> This is the first sex scene I've ever written. I wanted to keep it intimate without it being gratuitous. Romance, not porn. Whether I succeeded, I'll let you tell me. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I wanted to get this chapter out, and it seemed like a good stopping point for the chapter. Next chapter won't have smut--but will have mention of the activities Hornet and Grimm did in the Nightmare Heart chamber--and we will return to the story element of the story.


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet and Grimm wake up after their night of passion, and are confronted by an uncertain future.

Grimm awoke with an unfamiliar weight on his carapace. Opening his eyes, he spied the sleeping visage of Princess Hornet, resting on him as she slept off their night of passion. He smiled and gently nudged his beloved, kissing her awake.

“Wake up, darling. The sun has risen, and so must we.” Grimm said softly. Hornet stirred, groaning.

“Are we still dreaming? I don’t want this night to end.” She yawned. Grimm chuckled softly.

“There will be more nights like it to come.” He promised her. She sat up, blushing as memories of the night’s events caught up with her. She looked down at their naked bodies.

“Last night you said there was a high likelihood I’d wind up…with hatchlings. Are you sure?” She asked nervously. Now that she could think clearly, she was worried about the consequences their actions may bring. Grimm sighed and caressed her.

“I did warn you last night.” He began, but then shook his head. “The question on my mind is do you want spawn?” Grimm asked. Hornet felt her heart clench with worry. 

“I do not know. Hallownest is an awful place for hatchlings…unless they are Little Ghost. But even Ghost has been extraordinarily lucky at times and would have perished retrieving the King’s Brand if I had not pulled them from the discarded shell. Even when Little Ghost must…complete their purpose…I still don’t know if I’ll have time to raise a hatchling all by myself.” She admitted. Grimm put a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes could meet.

“My love, who said anything about leaving you to raise a hatchling alone?” Grimm smiled. Hornet did not think she could be more in love with Grimm, but he was constantly exceeding her expectations. 

“Then I will be happy to start a family with you, Grimm.” She felt like she could weep with joy, and she kissed her lover once more. When the moment passed, they reluctantly removed themselves from their embrace. Hornet donned her cloak—the feeling of Grimm’s magic against her exoskeleton soothed her and warmed her. Grimm couldn’t help but stare lustfully at Hornet as she sauntered away, already looking forward to spending another night with her in his embrace. Hornet could practically feel his eyes on her, so she looked over her shoulder and winked at Grimm before stepping out of the throne room.

Iselda was beside herself with worry. She had stayed up all night watching the entrance of Grimm’s tent in the hopes of seeing Hornet emerge safe and sound. She hoped—prayed—that the sounds she had heard last night were just her imagination, and that the entire episode had just been a mad dream. Cornifer had been just as worried when she refused to come to bed, and eventually she had been forced to explain what she had seen—or rather heard—and he had been disturbed by the revelation. They had both determined that Hornet had either given herself to Grimm willingly (a frightening prospect), or that Grimm had forced himself on her through physical means or through threats (a sickening prospect). With two terrible options to ponder, Iselda stood with her needle outside the tent.

“Iselda? What are you doing here?” Hornet asked when she emerged from the tent.

“I could ask you the same thing! What were you doing here last night?” Iselda asked. Hornet could detect the concern in her voice. 

“I was dueling Grimm.” Hornet said without hesitation. “I…lost, again.” Iselda narrowed her eyes.

“And yet here you stand—without any injury—telling me that you fought and lost? I’m not an idiot, Hornet! I…I heard things last night.” Iselda said with an angry whisper. Hornet’s eyes widened and her heart clenched with dread. Hornet stammered for a response but couldn’t form an explanation. Iselda crossed her arms and glowered down at Hornet like a scornful parent. Hornet had seen that expression on Herrah a few times when she had been a little too rambunctious as a hatchling. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Iselda sighed. “I’m not angry that you’re sleeping with him…that’s your own business. I am, however, upset that you lied to me.” Hornet looked down in shame.

“Iselda, please don’t tell—”

“I won’t.” Iselda said firmly. Hornet looked up at her in surprise. “I understand that this is a complicated situation. Is he blackmailing you in exchange for your ‘company’?” 

“It isn’t like that!” Hornet snapped, startling Iselda. “He would never do something so vile to me!” She watched as a look of realization washed over Iselda.

“You love him?” She whispered, stunned. Hornet trembled, nodding.

“Yes…and he loves me. I can hardly believe how quickly this all happened…but it feels right. I just, I don’t…I don’t know what to do!” Hornet sobbed. “Everything is teetering on the edge of safety and ruination! I have to worry about keeping everyone away from this, and from Ghost, Grimm, and possibly my hatchlings!” 

“H-hatchlings!? Hornet…did you let him--?” Iselda asked with shock. Hornet began weeping harder. Iselda immediately put her arms around Hornet and began leading her back to her home. “Shh, it’s going to be okay.” They both knew it was a lie, but saying it out loud still felt slightly better than saying nothing at all. Iselda was grateful that few others in the town would be awake yet, otherwise there would be questions that Hornet was in no state to answer. She led Hornet into the map shop, making Cornifer jolt awake when he heard them enter.

“What happened?” Cornifer asked, horrified that something brought Hornet to tears. He viewed her as a stoic, impassive guardian of the kingdom. He knew she felt emotions of course…but he had never seen such sorrow on anyone, let alone Hornet!

“Hornet slept with Grimm. She may become a mother.” Iselda said bluntly. Cornifer looked as though she just told him the Pale King was outside the door asking for a cup of sugar.

“Come again? I…I think I misheard—”

“You did not.” Hornet said shakily as she struggled to compose herself. “We were both willing…I was not violated. I love him.” Hornet lost her composure as quickly as she recovered it. Iselda put a blanket around her. Cornifer stood silent, too stunned to speak. 

“Corny, here is what we are going to do: we are going to tell NO ONE about this. Little Ghost may be the exception, but only because they cannot speak. If Hornet is to be a mother, then we are to keep that a secret for as long as possible.” She turned to look at Hornet. “I do not like Grimm, but I will help in whatever way I can for your sake. You’ve done much for Hallownest and Dirtmouth, it is time we did something to repay you for your sacrifices.” After a few minutes Hornet was able to compose herself. 

“Thank you…I owe both of you so much.” Hornet muttered. Iselda shook her head.

“You’ve got it backwards: we owe you. While I don’t like the idea of the monster holding all of us hostage having you as a bride, I cannot let you fend for you and your offspring alone in good conscience.” Iselda said with conviction. “Whatever happens, we will be there for you, your hatchlings, and Little Ghost.” Cornifer nodded, coming to stand by his wife.

“Shall I go fetch Little Ghost? I sold them a map of Kingdom’s Edge a few days ago, so if they aren’t in Dirtmouth then I’d wager they’ve gone there.” Cornifer asked, grabbing his mapmaker’s bag and his glasses. 

“Yes, but please let me be the one to explain to them. This is a delicate situation…what happened was not Grimm’s fault.” Hornet said, watching Cornifer leave the shop. 

“So…was it good?” Iselda asked casually. Hornet blinked in confusion, then blushed as crimson as her cloak when she realized what Iselda was inquiring.

“Well, it was my first time, so I have no idea how to estimate it…but I certainly enjoyed it.” Hornet admitted. Iselda giggled and nodded. After a few seconds, Hornet giggled as well. “How was your first with Cornifer~?” Hornet added slyly, making Iselda blush.

“W-well, let’s just say he exceeded my expectations.” Iselda stammered, totally flustered. Both of them burst out laughing, the sound filling the shop and making the dreary town feel slightly more alive.

Cornifer had rarely ventured this far East of the City of Tears. The city itself was difficult to enter, and more than dangerous enough for his tastes. Why anyone would want to venture further was a bit beyond him…and he was a cartographer! Exploration was in his hemolymph! After evading the husks of the city sentries and former merchants, he managed to find a hidden path out of the city via the King’s Station. When he emerged from the tunnel, he was blown away by the sight before him: a massive expanse, going higher and lower than the entire city and the lake above it! Curious that it would be raining in this cavern if the lake was not above it…though the falling objects could be stalactites. Upon closer inspection, he realized they were not raindrops or stalactites. They were corpses. He ran up to one laying on the edge of the precipice. It was still breathing.

“E-excuse me, who are you? What happened? What is this place?” Cornifer inquired. He was no expert, but the amount of hemolymph spilling from the fallen bugs chest indicated a mortal wound. 

“Colosseum of Fools…the small one did this to me…it had no voice. It cut us all down…it will never survive the Trial of the Fool though.” The warrior laughed as he coughed the last of his hemolymph and perished. Cornifer looked up in terror. He had spoken to a warrior who had been passing through Hallownest a few days ago. He had heard of an arena where geo and glory could be won through combat. Cornifer had dismissed it as a legend, but now that he was staring at a chasm of corpses he knew it to be reality.

“Wait…’small one’? Describe them.” Cornifer implored, but the warrior was silent and still. Cornifer turned around and bolted back towards the King’s Station. If Little Ghost was in the Colosseum of Fools, then they might not leave alive. Cornifer could do nothing directly to help Little Ghost...but perhaps Hornet could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I've been busy as hell with online classes and preparing to move. Because real life is the higher priority, I've had to put off writing for longer than I'd like. I wanted to get this out last week, but it wasn't ready and I was constantly being interrupted. I don't know how soon the next chapter will be out. Might be a week or two, though with finals looming on the horizon it may be longer. I appreciate all your feedback, and am eternally grateful for your patience!


	15. In the Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm seeks advice from Brumm.
> 
> Little Ghost reflects on where it all went wrong...

Grimm paced in his throne room, agitated. His mind was filled with a mixture of delight and dread, of hunger and hope. He was happier than he had been in millennia, yet he was terrified for the first time since he had cast off his primordial form and emerged on the beach under the cold light of the stars. He had found love, and soon enough he would be a father. But before any of that could come to pass, Hallownest would have to burn. Ordinarily the prospect of razing yet another civilization to ashes would have filled him with sadistic glee. Now he found himself reluctant. He called out to his loyal musician, summoning him for an audience. Brumm, faithful as the tides of that wretched ocean that Grimm had crawled out of, appeared and bowed to his master.

“What is your wish, master?” Brumm asked dutifully.

“I require your advice.” Grimm said grudgingly. While Brumm had been serving him loyally throughout the centuries (and had the longest record of all his musicians, many of whom had been killed “accidentally” by Grimm himself when they forgot their manners) Grimm still loathed to stoop to calling upon his servants for help with a task he had no experience in. Such instances were extremely rare, and always humiliating. 

“Is it about your conflict between your own needs and those of Hornet?” Brumm asked, making Grimm’s eyes widen. Grimm let out a sigh of irritation and surrender.

“Have I become so easy to read?” Grimm muttered.

“Ordinarily you’re quite gleeful during these harvests, but lately you’ve been preoccupied. You were especially excited to harvest this kingdom.” Brumm said clinically, though Grimm swore he heard a slight note of concern in his musician’s voice.

“That all fell through when the vessel failed to summon me. It would have been perfect if the vessel had simply been faster than its sister. It would not have objected to my instructions…but then I’d never have met Hornet.” Grimm groaned. 

“Perhaps you could tell her of your conflict? Perhaps she is more cooperative with our goals now that she is your mate.” Brumm let out a soft chuckle. “She’ll have no choice but to participate if any offspring she bears also carry the curse of the Ritual.” Brumm cowered slightly when Grimm gave him a venomous glare.

“Oh, wouldn’t that be just wonderful? Not only would I have to worry about feeding myself, but I’d also have to sate the appetite of a growing Higher Being whose mother is still not on-board with the whole ‘harvesting kingdoms to sustain my life-force’ aspect of my existence.” Grimm spat with burning sarcasm. He backed off a bit when he saw his loyal servant trembling with terror, and he sighed as he reclined on his throne, staring up at the ceiling of the tent as he pondered his options. “I’ve already given my word to her that I wouldn’t harvest the town…and she said she would not sit idly by when the time comes for my harvest to truly begin. I cannot face her in battle again, Brumm. If I do, then I’ll have to let her kill me…which I know will destroy her.” He stood up and walked past Brumm. “Talking to her may be the first step to getting out of this conundrum. Thank you for your ‘help’, Brumm.” Grimm said calmly. Despite the slightly passive-aggressive note of that last statement, Brumm bowed his head respectfully.

As Hornet left Iselda and Cornifer’s shop, she realized her injuries were almost completely healed. She went down to the stag station, seeking to hunt. She was craving some mosskin from Greenpath, or maybe going all the way to Deepnest to get some Dirtcarver. She went to ring the bell to summon the mighty stag, but she already heard its footsteps thundering down the tunnels as it approached Dirtmouth station. She chuckled, expecting Little Ghost to be returning from some adventure with a pile of Geo or even a rescued survivor of the infection. To her surprise, she was greeted by a frantic looking Cornifer.

“Hornet! I need you to come with me! I’ll explain along the way!” He sputtered as she looked at him, stunned. She had seen Cornifer be frightened before, but never panicked. Worried that he had made some sort of horrible find on his cartography trip, she jumped into the stag coach and turned to him for an explanation. As Cornifer explained what he had found, and what the dying warrior had said in his final moments, Hornet felt panic grip her heart. She knew exactly where her tiny sibling was, and she also knew they had no time to lose.

The first challenge of the arena had been laughably simple: It had featured Zote, of all bugs. His final challenge of the trial of the warrior was ZOTE. At first, Little Ghost had been hesitant to fight the pathetic doppelganger—but then they remembered all that Zote had done. All the slights, all the insults, and who could forget those hour-long lectures on the rules of knighthood (according to Zote)? That had been more than enough motivation to give the crowd of the Colosseum of Fools a spectacle worth their Geo. Ghost had made sure to use the flat of his nail so he wouldn’t inflict any slashing damage to the pitiful Zote (Ghost doubted that Zote would survive even a single slash from his weapon), but even with the flat of his blade, Zote would have a bruised exoskeleton for months. Little Ghost couldn’t believe it when Zote had the gall to return to Dirmouth with a chunk of Exoskeleton from one of Ghost’s slain foes and claim that he had been the glorious champion of the arena. No one in Dirtmouth had believed him at the time of course. No one…except Bretta. Little Ghost didn’t understand Bretta’s obsession with them, but the vessel still valued her friendship and company. So, when Zote STOLE her AND claimed the glory of Ghost’s deeds, Little Ghost was introduced to the emotion of anger…yet another sign they were a flawed vessel. So, Little Ghost returned to the colosseum the following week.

Following the Trial of the Warrior, the Trial of the Conqueror was a bit more challenging, but not beyond Little Ghost’s abilities. It was actually quite fun for the (allegedly) hollow vessel and had introduced even more new creatures that Ghost could add to the Hunter’s notebook he had received in the Greenpath. It had been a long, grueling event, but once again Ghost had emerged victorious—and gotten the final piece of Pale Ore needed to forge the Pure Nail! After paying a visit to the Nailsmith (whom Little Ghost had refused to slay), Little Ghost was armed with the sharpest blade Hallownest had ever seen. That had been mere days before Grimm and his Troupe arrived…and it had been the start of the whispers at night. Little Ghost had been worried they were succumbing to the infection that had claimed well over half of Hallownest. But Ghost knew what the voice of the Radiance sounded like from using the dream nail on the infected. This voice was different; it wanted the vessel to go somewhere and light a beacon. Then Hornet had interfered, and the rest was history. 

Little Ghost had finally returned to the diabolic arena to partake in the Trial of the Fool. Little Ghost had prevailed against every other foe they had faced in the arena, so why would this trial be any different? And therein lay the vessel’s downfall: hubris. The Trial of the Fool was unlike anything Little Ghost had ever faced before. Even the Path of Pain had not been this cruel! The insanity of the arena was overwhelming. More and more enemies were sent into the fight before the previous waves were fully dispatched. Spikes, platforms, exploding enemies and projectiles…it was chaos! Little Ghost’s shell was badly damaged, and they dared not stop moving to focus their SOUL to heal, lest they be struck by one of the countless hazards currently in play. At long last, it came to a halt. But Little Ghost knew better than to assume the trial was over. They had heard whispers of a beast riding warrior who was the champion of the colosseum: The God Tamer. Little Ghost knew this was a fight they could not win. They had been weakened and exhausted by the Trial, while the God Tamer was entering the fight unscathed. It wasn’t fair, but that was hardly news to the vessel by now. Ghost stood still, trying to focus what little SOUL energy remained to heal their battered shell. Little Ghost saw the Tamer leap from her beast, watching as the colossal creature rolled into a ball and rolled toward Little Ghost.

Hornet hurled the Grimmtooth at the charging beast, the demonic metal gleaming as it pierced the thick exoskeletal plating of the monster. The crowd gasped, and the God Tamer let out a horrified shriek as she saw her mount begin to bleed profusely from the wound. Hornet was panting—she had sprinted all the way here from the stagway station in the City of Tears. She had known of the colosseum—though she wanted nothing to do with it. The idea of fighting for the entertainment of others—especially when the fights were not even—disgusted her. So, this is where all Little Ghost’s geo came from? She should have known. She would have time to beat herself up about it later though. She now had the attention of the entire colosseum, and a very angry God Tamer. The God Tamer pointed her lance at Hornet with rage.

“How DARE you interfere! You spit upon centuries of tradition of this arena! You KILLED MY PET!” She screeched. Many of the spectators were nodding in agreement, hurling insults and threats at Hornet. Hornet snarled at the God Tamer.

“How dare I? How dare YOU! You claim to be a champion, yet here you stand—unscathed and fresh from whatever chambers you’ve been lounging in all this time! You let the soldiers of this arena die at Little Ghost’s blade so they’d be nice and weak for you. And then you don’t even deign to battle Little Ghost yourself, you’d rather let your beast do the work for you! How exactly are you a champion?! You are too cowardly to face an opponent that is barely more than a hatchling! How many safety measures and back-up plans do you need to participate?!” Hornet shrieked at the God Tamer, the audience listening with mute shock as the princess berated the champion of the arena.

The God Tamer was silent for a few moments before she let loose a deranged scream, charging at Hornet with her lance. “I WILL CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND HANG YOU FROM THE ENTRANCE OF THE ARENA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Colosseum of Fools. FUCK THIS ZONE! Seriously, the Path of Pain has NOTHING on the blood, sweat, and tears I shed during the Trial of the Fool. Hornet is the embodiment of my rage: they have the nerve to throw a boss fight in after ALL THAT SHIT I had to go through during the Trial itself?! Sure, you can end the fight pretty quickly if you concentrate on killing the beast and ignoring the Tamer. Even this felt unsatisfying when I played though, as it makes the God Tamer herself look pretty damn weak and pathetic. I was expecting her to go sicko mode on me when I killed her pet, but nope, she just drops to her knees and cries.


	16. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get violent. Hornet's morals begin to slip here...quite rapidly.

The enraged God Tamer was a skilled opponent, which came as a surprise to Hornet. She had expected her to be sloppy and unskilled due to her reliance on her beast. In truth, the Tamer was the opposite: the beast was a mere side-show. The Tamer was quick on her feet, nimble, and attacked with speed and precision that rivalled Hornet. Despite Hornet’s intrusion, the crowd welcomed her with cheers each time she clashed nail and needle with the Tamer. This only infuriated the champion of the arena further. The Tamer was fast, but Hornet somehow was just fast enough to avoid each killing blow.

“Will you hold still so I can cleave you!?” The Tamer shrieked as she swung horizontally at Hornet’s neck, hoping to decapitate her foe. Hornet parried with the Grimmtooth and riposted with a quick stab. Her stab struck true, though it did not seem to register with her deranged opponent. Instead, the Tamer retaliated by punching Hornet. As Hornet staggered from the unexpected strike, the Tamer raised her blade for a finishing blow. With a frenzied howl, the Tamer brought down her blade…only to be intercepted by Little Ghost’s pure nail. The tiny vessel had been damaged and was exhausted, but seeing Hornet putting her life on the line was enough motivation to get them back in the fight. The God Tamer let out an exasperated growl and kicked Little Ghost in the head, sending them sprawling…and cracking their mask. Seeing her sibling’s mask crack, Hornet felt the last bit of restraint she had snap. The Grimmtooth hummed with power, and Hornet took the killer instinct the had honed from years of hunting and fighting and channeled it into one goal: destroy the God Tamer. With supernatural speed she lunged at the one who dared strike her sibling, and slashed her weapon arm off. The God Tamer let out a shriek of pain and surprise as she was quite literally disarmed. 

“You have no shame, so I shall have no mercy.” Hornet said in a voice that was not entirely her own. Hornet was the spawn of a Higher Being that had built Hallownest…perhaps she’d show this ‘God Tamer’ what true divinity could do when enraged. She raised her gaze to the stands of the audience that ringed the arena. She resisted the urge to scowl at their bloodlust and anticipation. Instead, she addressed them. “You all came here to witness a spectacle? Well I shall be happy to oblige! I will show you what happens when you harm the ones I hold dear! You…” Hornet pointed the Grimmtooth at the God Tamer—who was now trying to crawl away. “Don’t expect a quick death. You aren’t deserving of that. I’m going to play with you a bit first.” Hornet felt a rush of dark satisfaction in her heart when she saw the fear and desperation in the once proud and confident eyes of the God Tamer. Hornet rarely let her prey suffer—in fact she did her best to make sure she went for the quickest, cleanest killing blow. But this ‘God Tamer’? Hornet was going to draw this out…and enjoy every second of it.

Grimm was aware of what Hornet was doing before the God Tamer’s amputated arm even hit the floor of the arena. The Grimmtooth was more than just a weapon—it was a siphon of life, fear, and soul. Every strike Hornet made, Grimm could taste the chitin and hemolymph of her victim. During her fight with Nosk, he knew she was battling something—but he had no idea of what her own condition or location was. His most recent gift to her—the cloak she looked so beautiful in—had a purpose beyond cloaking his beautiful bride: it allowed him to stay aware of her position and condition. If she ever were severely wounded—or on the brink of death—Grimm would quickly transport her to safety through the Nightmare Realm (a task made far safer for her now that she wore the cloak. Grimm truly had a knack for making gifts practical AND pleasing). He could feel a huge influx of fear being siphoned into the Nightmare Heart through the Grimmtooth. The sweet, coppery taste of hemolymph and the satisfying crunch of chitin and carapace being split was enough to make him salivate…yet he tasted no soul. That made him curious. It was rather unusual for Hornet to be reaping so much fear. Most of her prey rarely knew what hit them when she struck them down. The soul harvested from such a quick death always came soon after the first few strikes, and then Hornet would move on to the next prey.

“How is she collecting so much gore and fear, and no soul? That only happens when…” Grimm’s eyes widened. “When I torture someone.” The realization made him sit on his throne. Hornet was the last one he’d ever expect to torture anyone. He knew she was all about efficiency and practicality…and torture was neither of those things to one who only killed out of necessity. “Who is she torturing? Why is she torturing them? Hmm…surely they are deserving of it, that I do not doubt.” Grimm hummed as he savored the taste of shattered hope and the existential dread and despair that all beings feel when they are about to be extinguished before their time. He was tempted to traverse the Nightmare Realm and observe the situation, but he feared that his sudden arrival would distract his beloved Hornet from carrying out her dark work. He felt the Nightmare Heart stir with satisfaction as the rich fear of Hornet’s victim poured in like fine wine, and he allowed himself to grin. Despite Hornet only being a beginner in the art and science of torture, she clearly was a natural. Grimm laughed in the dim, crimson light of his throne room. “Enjoy yourself my darling.”

Cornifer was not a young bug anymore. He was not elderly, but he could not keep up with Hornet after their stag beetle had arrived at the station closest to Kingdom’s Edge. Cornifer didn’t mind being left in the dust, especially when Little Ghost’s life was on the line. Cornifer knew he’d just slow her down…but that didn’t make him any less anxious during the climb up to the dreaded arena entrance. He could hear the thunderous cheers, jeers, and collective gasps of the audience as he got closer to the colosseum. That was somewhat reassuring—if the spectators were cheering, then perhaps Little Ghost was still holding their own? As he sprinted up to the spectator seats of the colosseum, he heard a horrified gasp escape the mouths of a hundred bugs. Terrified that something awful had happened to Little Ghost, Cornifer pushed his aching legs harder, reaching the stands and gasping for breath. What he saw came as both a relief and a shock: Little Ghost was safe—though clearly wounded—and Hornet was violently stabbing and slashing away at what was once the champion of the arena. The God Tamer’s armored carapace had been split open in her abdomen and was gushing hemolymph that rapidly soaked into the sandy floor of the arena. The worst part is that the damage was not quite enough to be immediately lethal. He could see the weak movements of the God Tamer as Hornet hacked her to pieces with methodic sadism. He watched with morbid curiosity as Hornet expertly vivisected her victim…and nearly got sick when he noticed the poor champion still hadn’t expired. He could even hear her pleading weakly to Hornet.

“P-please…” The God Tamer gurgled as she struggled to stay conscious through the agony. Hornet had undergone a demonic transformation before the God Tamer’s eyes. This was more than just the wrath of a vengeful sibling. This was something twisted and evil, something that made the God Tamer—the champion of a thousand battles—tremble in fear. Hornet let out a soft giggle and spoke the last word the God Tamer would ever hear before the Grimmtooth pierced her skull.

“Perish.” Hornet would never forget the sound the God Tamer’s skull made as the Grimmtooth split it. She stood over her destroyed opponent and scanned the crowd of the colosseum. She felt thrilled as their formerly bloodthirsty gazes now held only fear. Fear of Hornet, their rightful Princess and ruler. She saw every walk of life in the audience: mantises from their enclave, spiders from Deepnest, wealthy bugs from the city of Tears. This was an excellent opportunity to address the people of her kingdom. “Hear me, Hallownest! Many of you may recognize me as a huntress and a roaming guardian of these lands…but no longer will I be such! I am the daughter of Herrah the Beast and the Pale King! Those who trifle with me shall suffer the same fate as this one!” Hornet kicked the corpse of the God Tamer. Satisfied, she gathered Little Ghost’s unconscious form and carried them out of the arena. Cornifer met them at the arena entrance. He was not brave enough to look at Hornet. It took all his courage to stand in her presence now, and that was only because he was concerned for Little Ghost’s wellbeing. Even still, his concern only barely overpowered his absolute terror of the girl who had tortured and killed a someone in front of a whole arena. Neither of them spoke as they transported Little Ghost out of the arena. Cornifer remained silent as Hornet hunted down the nearest Lifeseed nest for Lifeblood to give to Little Ghost. The crack on their mask shell began to heal rapidly, though they remained unconscious—likely due to exhaustion from fighting the Trial of the Fool. Cornifer supposed that was a good thing, for they wouldn’t see their sister coated in the hemolymph of another bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet most of you are thinking "Hornet wouldn't snap like that".  
> Well, keep in mind that  
> A) she's under a lot of stress  
> B) her sibling is in mortal danger  
> C) she's a literal princess, so its about time she got some GODDAMN RESPECT from her people.  
> Also  
> D) she's got several magic artifacts gifted to her by an eldritch god of Nightmares. So that might have a negative impact on her sanity and restraint.


	17. Concerns

Hornet was panicking. What did she just do? What did she become in that arena?! She had allowed her anger to take complete control of her actions, and the worst part was that it felt GOOD. She felt euphoria when she killed the God Tamer. When she looked across the audience and saw the countless faces and masks of horrified and shocked bugs, she felt exhilaration beyond anything she had ever known. Well, the only thing that had been even more thrilling was her night with Grimm. She was scared though. She was horrified that the act of murder had felt so blissful. She was no stranger to taking lives—be they sentient bugs or mindless husks—but this was different. Yes, the Tamer had tried to kill Little Ghost and Hornet, so Hornet’s act of slaying the champion had been to protect herself and her sibling…but the manner in which she destroyed the God Tamer was unlike anything Hornet had ever done before.

“H-Hornet?” Cornifer’s stammering voice—laden with fear—broke Hornet out of her thoughts. “We’ve arrived at Dirtmouth.” He nearly cringed when she fixed him with a scarlet gaze. He blinked in shock, and when he looked again her eyes were the same as always. She wordlessly slid down from the mighty stag, and hastily carried her unconscious sibling to the elevator. When she emerged from the stag station she immediately started towards Grimm’s tent. Elderbug was about to greet her, but when he spied the hemolymph clinging to her and Little Ghosts motionless form he was speechless. When Cornifer emerged from the stag station, Elderbug looked to him for an explanation. The look of utter terror on his face gave the old bug more questions than answers. He followed the cartographer into his shop, seeking an account of what had happened down in Hallownest.

While Cornifer stammered out his tale to Iselda and Elderbug, Hornet brought Little Ghost to Grimm’s inner sanctum. Her lover was waiting, and when he saw the tiny vessel he immediately understood why Hornet had brought them.

“Set them down there, gently.” He gestured to the pile of tarantula silks. Hornet carefully placed her sibling on the makeshift bed and stepped away as Grimm approached. He flexed his claws and placed them on Ghost’s damaged mask. “It is quite fortunate that Little Ghost is part Void, otherwise this would be far more painful for them.” He explained as the crack in Ghost’s mask began to close. Hornet shifted nervously.

“So they will be alright? I mean…will they make a full recovery?” Her voice was laden with concern. Grimm nodded as his hands stopped glowing.

“They will need rest, but not nearly as much as you required for your injuries. Still, it allows us some time for you to tell me what happened down there. I felt so much fear coming from your victim~! Even now I can feel that fear spreading like wildfire throughout Hallownest, so clearly you had witnesses.” He said proudly. Hornet looked down.

“It was horrible…they were throwing everything they had at Little Ghost, and when he got through it all they sent their champion in to destroy them!” She trembled with fury. “Those monsters were cheering for her to slay my sibling!” She seethed. Grimm nodded slowly.

“So, what did you do to her?” He asked gently. Hornet snarled as her eyes blazed a low crimson color that made Grimm’s heart—the Nightmare Heart itself—stir with delight.

“I destroyed her. I made her pay a thousand-fold for each injury she gave Little Ghost. I made her suffer!”

“And how did you feel?” Grimm cooed, resting his claws on Hornet’s shoulders and kneading her smooth, flexible exoskeleton through her cloak. Hornet hesitated as she struggled to answer.

“I…I don’t know. It felt exhilarating, but it was horrifying. I felt powerful.” Hornet replied at last. Grimm smiled and gently nibbled at her neck, making her blush. 

“It’s liberating, isn’t it? The bliss of murder, the relief of shedding another’s hemolymph.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. “To have absolute power over the fate of another. To snuff out all they are, were, and ever will be. That is what it means to be a murderer, but you went even further~” He whispered with glee. “You made an example out of her. You demonstrated what Hornet—Daughter of Herrah and the Pale King—can do when her wrath is unleashed. Your parents would be proud.”

“What?!” She pulled away from his embrace. “Why would they be proud of me? I was monstrous in there!” She asked angrily. Grimm chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh my darling, don’t you see? Your father was a despotic tyrant that did things even I would have balked at. Your mother—while a significantly more competent and just ruler—was also not innocent. You yourself dealt a killing blow to the last of the Nosk species, a species that she worked hard to enslave and cull. Consider how many corpses of unfortunate wandering bugs line the paths of Deepnest. What the Weavers consider ‘hunting’, most bugs think of as ‘murder’.” He explained. Hornet shook her head.

“That’s different! They need to eat! You of all beings should understand that!” 

“Oh, I understand perfectly!” He laughed. “And yet a week ago you thought of me as a wandering murderer. Besides, you did not enter that arena with the intent to slaughter and torment: those urges were awakened by the foul deeds of the wench who dared harm your sibling! You were driven by your instincts to protect your kin!” 

“That…I…” Hornet stammered, trying to counter before realizing he was right. “Yes, I did act on my rage at seeing Little Ghost being injured. And I did think of you as a cruel predator…but I know you to be so much more than that! You’re talented, sophisticated, well-traveled, and even compassionate.” She watched as Grimm’s face flushed a bit.

“I am not compassionate!” He glared. She crossed her arms.

“Really? I think that what you’ve done for me is compassionate. You healed me, bathed me, fed me, clothed me…and even agreed to not include Dirtmouth in your Ritual. You even saved Little Ghost just now!” 

“And what of it? I am still a villain in the eyes of all, am I not?” He scowled. Hornet walked over to him and put her arms around him.

“I am not all-good, and you are not all-evil.” She hugged him tight. “And whatever we are, I still love you.” Grimm felt the Nightmare heart soar. He smiled and turned around to embrace Hornet. 

“That we agree on, my dear. I love you too.” He picked her up bridal-style. Hornet blushed as she realized her husband’s intent.

“Not here. Little Ghost might wake up.” 

“They won’t. They’ll be asleep for hours. Of course, I can understand you’d want some privacy for what we’re about to do. The Nightmare realm then?” He suggested. She shook her head.

“I think I need a bath first. I’m still covered in HER hemolymph.” She said with disgust. Grimm chuckled and opened a gateway through the Nightmare Realm to their favorite hot spring. 

“I can’t believe any of this!” Iselda snapped when Cornifer finished his story. “Hornet would never do something so needlessly cruel!” 

“You know I can’t make things like this up. She was terrifying to behold, and angrier than a Mawlek!” Cornifer said as he drank a cup of tea that his wife poured him. It was supposedly going to calm his nerves. He didn’t think all the tea in the world could manage that the moment.

“Well…even if it is true, we’re still her friends! I can’t believe you let her walk to Grimm’s tent with Little Ghost!” 

“What was I to do?” Cornifer held his head in his claws. “What could I have done against her? I wasn’t sure if I’d survive the trip back to Dirtmouth! I don’t feel safe around her anymore.” He admitted with a heavy sigh. Iselda looked at him in shock.

“Do you think she’d harm any of us?” She whispered gravely. Cornifer just shrugged.

“That’s the worst part: I’m not sure.” He sighed. “I don’t know what we can do, Iselda. Maybe this is Grimm’s magic at work, or maybe she’s been like this always and it only now has surfaced?”

“Oh Corny…” Iselda sat beside her husband. “I don’t know what to do either, but I still think that she’s acting for what she believes is best for Hallownest.”

“I still think we can’t do this alone…I can’t keep something like this secret from everyone.” Cornifer admitted as he rested his tired head in his wife’s lap. A sudden cough from the doorway made them both sit up startled.

“Pardon the intrusion, but we couldn’t help overhear some of your conversation.” Elderbug, polite as ever, said apologetically. Beside him stood Sly…along with three massive bugs. Two wielded massive greatnails that looked like they could cleave a Mawlek in half, and one—oddly enough—held a paintbrush. Iselda stared at Sly.

“Why are they here, Nailsage?” She asked with dread. Sly didn’t look like his usual self. He wore a somber expression that carried the weight of age, regret, and responsibility.

“I called my students here to protect the people of this town. Word of Hornet’s battle has already spread throughout Hallownest like a new plague of fear.” He responded stoically. Cornifer felt his already troubled heart clench with fresh concerns.

“To protect us from what? From Grimm…or from Hornet?” He asked, though he dreaded the response.

“Primarily to protect us from Grimm, but if necessary…against Hornet as well.” Sly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit long on this one. Had to work on my other story a bit, as well as juggling some real-world issues.


	18. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet pops the question. Grimm puts Brumm on alert. Iselda and Cornifer face a dilemma.

Hornet rested her head against Grimm’s chest carapace. They had travelled through the Nightmare Realm to their favorite hot spring. There they had bathed, made love, and bathed again. She was exhausted, but wholly content. Hornet had the impression that Grimm felt the same. As they bathed in the afterglow of their passion and the warm water, Hornet realized something.  
“Grimm?” She asked softly, not wanting to jar him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, my love?” He replied gently, opening his crimson eyes to look at her.

“I want to be your wife.” She stated plainly. 

“And are you not already?” He chuckled, stroking her back. “I think we’ve consummated our union at least three times now~” He smirked as he watched her blush.

“Well…yes, but I want to make it official. I want a wedding.” She felt Grimm tense, then sit up.

“A wedding? Why do we need a ceremony to celebrate our love when all we need is each other?” He asked cautiously. Weddings were—at least in his experience—a massive waste of time and resources. He had crashed many, and even been invited to a few. He scowled as he remembered distinctly NOT being invited to the Pale King’s and Root’s wedding. Then again, he wouldn’t have attended anyway. Weddings were long, dull, tedious ceremonies that were exercises in the worst theatrics. 

“Well, I’d like to show the people of Dirtmouth that we have come to a peaceful solution to our conflict. No more duels, no more threats, just love for each other.” Hornet said as she rested her head against him. Grimm was about to open his fanged maw to object, but as he looked down and saw his beloved resting herself against him so contently, he knew he couldn’t deny her this. After a long pause, she felt him sigh and heard him speak.

“Who are we inviting? Where are we holding this ceremony? When do you intend to inform the people of Dirtmouth and Hallownest of this?” He asked cautiously. 

“If I’m being honest…I didn’t think that far ahead. I was more concerned with getting you to agree in the first place.” Hornet giggled sheepishly. Grimm smirked and laughed along with her. “I’m definitely going to tell Iselda and Cornifer today.” She added anxiously, remembering that Cornifer had been witness to her little ‘outburst’ in the colosseum. Grimm hummed before nodding.

“Very well. Do you intend to give the news to them alone, or would you like me to accompany you?” He was worried that the townsfolk may become violent if they did not like the news Hornet brought them. While he had no doubts about his darling’s ability to defend herself, he was concerned that she’d hesitate to harm those that were dear to her. She shook her head.

“No. I want you to stay here and tend to Little Ghost. If something were to go wrong with their healing…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” She shuddered. Grimm nodded and caressed her face, hoping to soothe her. 

“Perhaps I could go and spread the news, while you attend to your sibling?” He suggested, though he already knew that had its own set of problems. Hornet shook her head.

“I wouldn’t know what to do if their condition suddenly worsened…and I think we both know that the villagers aren’t exactly trusting of you. They need to hear it from me.”

“They will not be pleased.” Grimm warned. “Remember your nightmare?” He felt her tense up in his arms. “I will not forgive them if they attempt to harm you.”

“Nor I you, if you break our agreement about sparing them from the ritual.” She replied sternly, removing herself from the embrace. “I can—and will—protect myself if they do something foolish.” She picked up the Grimmtooth and felt a twinge of dark excitement. She strapped it to the back of her cloak. “I’ll be back soon. Keep an eye on Ghost! If anything changes, or if they awaken, please let me know!” She shouted as she darted out of the chamber. Grimm chuckled as he watched her go. However, he soon felt worry clouding the Nightmare Heart as he considered the possibility of Hornet having to deal with an angry mob of her “friends”. He snapped his fingers, and after a few seconds, Brumm entered the room.

“You summoned me, my Master?” Brumm bowed. 

“Stand sentry outside the tent. Keep your eyes on the town as my bride spreads word of our engagement. Should they move against her…should she allow them to strike her—” 

“I will intervene if she does not seem to be in control of the situation, my Master.” Brumm finished, seeing how distressed his lord was. Grimm nodded.

“You are ever the swiftest arrow in my quiver, Brumm. I would go myself, though I have promised to watch over Little Ghost in their time of mending. Take the Firebrand.” He snapped his talons, and a staff fashioned to look like a lantern lighter materialized in Brumm’s grip. It was a tool for ritual and war, for it acted as a conduit of Nightmare flame that Grimm would allow his champions and most loyal servants to wield in his name. Had Hornet not been so skilled with her needle, Grimm probably would’ve fashioned a wand or a similar staff for her to use. “Avoid harming the town if possible, but do not refrain from showing the fools what even a fraction of my arcane might can do when unleashed!” Grimm commanded, the Firebrand igniting with the crimson flame. Brumm bowed once more as he withdrew from the tent, going to take his post near the town just in time to see Hornet enter the mapmaker’s shop.

Iselda was startled by Hornet’s sudden appearance, but only because she had entered so swiftly and silently. Cornifer, however, was terrified. Hornet could taste the fear radiating from him like the scent of cooking meat from an oven. As she looked at him, his fear grew exponentially. Iselda cleared her throat, making Hornet shift her attention to her. Immediately, Hornet noticed a significant spike in Iselda’s anxiety as they made eye contact. 

“What can we do for you, Princess?” Iselda asked. Hornet almost winced. Iselda usually called her by her name. However, Hornet had recently reminded those of Hallownest (those who still possessed their sentience) that she was to be their ruler. If Iselda was going to start being more formal, then Hornet would not discourage her. Still, she had to brace herself for their reactions to what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before she responded.

“I have come to invite you both to my wedding.” She prepared herself for an outcry from either of them. None came. Iselda looked stunned, as did Cornifer. After a long pause, Iselda found her voice.

“What?” Iselda asked as if she hadn’t heard properly.

“I want you both to…to…oh forget it, Grimm was right about this being a silly idea.” She muttered, feeling quite foolish.

“No! Wait!” Iselda replied quickly. “I just needed to process what I heard. You and Grimm are to be wed?” She asked with audible excitement and only a hint of worry. “When is it? Where? Who else is coming? Wait, don’t answer that. It isn’t any of our business who you choose to invite to your wedding. Oh, but have you decided on a location?” She asked in rapid-fire. Hornet shrugged sheepishly.

“Grimm asked a few of those same questions not even ten minutes ago. I have no idea about any of it, aside from who I wish to invite. In truth I have no idea how this is going to work, and I was hoping the two of you might be able to help?” Hornet now felt extremely anxious. Cornifer was visibly afraid of her, so she already doubted that they’d accept.

“We’d love to!” Iselda replied happily.

“You would?” Hornet was relieved.

“We would!?” Cornifer was mortified.

“Of course we could!” Iselda repeated, elbowing Cornifer lightly. “I’d be delighted to answer any questions you have, and help you arrange the whole thing!”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you both so much!” Hornet beamed, pulling Iselda in for a hug which the older woman returned. “I’m trying to think of where we could have the ceremony…but I was hoping maybe you’d have an idea?” She addressed Cornifer, who stammered for a response.

“M-me?” He stuttered nervously.

“The only one who knows Hallownest as well as I do is you, Cornifer. But while I have an eye for danger, you have an eye for beauty and serenity. I humbly ask your guidance in this matter of venue.” Hornet said, half regal, half pleading. Cornifer’s fear faded somewhat, replaced by bashfulness.

“Well, I wouldn’t claim to know Hallownest as well as you do, but I can think of a few places we can have the ceremony.” He replied, finally overcoming his stammer as his mind turned to his maps and his experiences in the underground kingdom. “The City of Tears comes to mind, but it isn’t exactly the safest venue due to the husks of the sentries and soldiers.” He looked at Hornet, seeing her nod thoughtfully.

“I’d rather not spend half the time fighting when I should be…doing whatever it is brides do during their wedding.” Hornet agreed. “Anywhere else that might be as majestic but somewhat less dangerous? I won’t even bother suggesting Deepnest.” She heard an immediate sigh of relief from both Iselda and Cornifer. Hornet’s word as princess of Deepnest would keep the spiders from devouring her guests, but she knew that the general aesthetic of her webbed home could be unsettling for outsiders. Even Little Ghost was reluctant to go to the Distant Village without her unless it was necessary. She had a very tense conversation with the Midwife after she heard about her “jokes” about eating Little Ghost.

“There is the Blue Lake above the city. Quite peaceful, and roomy enough for plenty of guests.” Cornifer suggested, remembering his conversations with Quirrel about the beautiful body of water that was responsible for the perpetual rain in the City of Tears. Hornet immediately shook her head.

“I agree that it is beautiful, we can’t have the ceremony there. In fact I think Grimm would prefer it if we weren’t close to such a large body of water.” She giggled at the thought of telling him that they would be wed next to Hallownest’s closest equivalent of an ocean. Well, an ocean of water. There was the sea of void deep below in the Abyss, but Hornet would sooner die than to set foot in that cursed place. Cornifer shrugged, then continued to look over his maps.

“The Greenpath then? I know it can be quite treacherous, but we’re running out of options. It also has the Queen’s station so close…of course!” He exclaimed, startling both Iselda and Hornet. “The Queen’s Gardens! Why didn’t we think of it sooner? It is scenic, relatively peaceful, and doesn’t have many bodies of water. Well, there are the thorns…and the acid…but those are easy enough to get around.” 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Cornifer!” Hornet beamed. Iselda nodded in agreement, delighted at the prospect of finally visiting the Queen’s gardens…and for a wedding at that! “I’ll need to go get Grimm’s opinion on it, of course. I doubt he’ll have any objections!” She exclaimed as she made for the door.

“Come back any time if you need more help planning!” Iselda called after her, catching Hornet nodding her thanks as she made her way to her husband-to-be’s tent. Once Hornet was out of sight, Iselda turned to her husband. “Did you see her eyes?” She whispered. Cornifer nodded.

“They were the same color as his. That horrible scarlet.” He shuddered. “Should we tell Sly and his students about this?” 

“I feel like we’d be wrong not to…though then again, if we do, I feel like it would be betraying Hornet’s trust.” She sighed. “I hate this…I hate having to choose between our friends. Keeping secrets from Hornet and Sly seems like it will end poorly. We need to choose a side.”

“The Queen’s Gardens?” Grimm was surprised, but greatly amused. The idea of being wed to the Pale King’s daughter—his heiress that he had sired out of a tryst with Herrah—in the White Lady’s gardens…it was so deliciously ironic. However, that brought his mind to the one problem with the plan: The White Lady herself. He had not seen her since he had been cursed by the ritual, and he doubted she’d be pleased to see him. If they were to suddenly appear in her territory without any forewarning of the wedding, there could be consequences. Even though she was one of the more docile Higher Beings, she was still quite powerful. Grimm was saving his strength to deal with the rampant corrupting presence that the Radiance had become, so he couldn’t afford to clash with Root before dealing with the Radiance. “What is your rapport with the Queen?” He asked Hornet.

“I hardly know her, to be honest. Why?” She asked.

“Because we’re going to go speak to her, right now.” He responded with a hint of unease, snapping his fingers and transporting them both through the Nightmare realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! I was struggling with some serious writer's block, but I've recovered my mojo and will hopefully be back to uploading more than one chapter a month.


	19. The Wrath of Hallownest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nailmasters confront Brumm at the Grimm Troupe tent entrance.
> 
> Hornet and Grimm go to talk to the White Lady

Brumm watched passively as the group of Nailsages approached him. He stood at the entrance of the tent, wielding the Firebrand his master had entrusted him with. Sly was leading the quartet of warriors and regarded Brumm with distrust.

“Musician, where is your master?” He asked, warily eying the Firebrand. He was old enough to understand that not all warriors fought with nail and needle, and that some wielded fell sorcery rather than any physical weapon. Little Ghost had bested him and his students using a combination of nail and magic. The experience had been humbling, to say the least, and he had developed a healthy fear of the arcane since.

“The Master is out.” Brumm said bluntly. 

“And Hornet?” Nailmaster Oro asked.

“Princess Hornet is also out.” Came Brumm’s response. “She and the Master have business to attend to.”

“We seek entry to the tent.” Sly stated, impatient and unnerved by Brumm’s apathy.

“There is no entering the tent today. The Master has instructed me that none are too intrude during the small vessel’s time of mending.”

“Little Ghost is in the tent? Why?” Mato asked in shock. Each of the nailmasters had grown fond of Little Ghost as the tiny vessel was such a good student and had an adorable demeanor when they weren’t in combat. Their fondness had grown further when they had met the Nailsmith, who told them that Little Ghost had spared his life when he had requested a quick death after he had completed the forging of the Pure Nail. Truly, Little Ghost deserved nothing but the best treatment Hallownest had to offer. They had each brought jars and syringes of lifeblood, and bandages to help mend the broken vessel’s shell.

“The vessel is healing, and you will not disturb them.” Brumm replied with a warning edge in his tone. Sly drew his greatnail, which made his three students draw their greatnails.

“Perhaps Little Ghost would heal better in our care?” Sheo suggested, trying to maintain an air of civility. He held up a syringe of lifeblood to show the musician. 

“Where were you lot when Little Ghost needed you, eh? It was not any of you who came to save them in the colosseum, but Hornet. It was not by your aid that the vessel was stabilized, but by my Master’s magic. What good are any of you?” Brumm sneered. The group of warriors bristled in outrage, but Brumm continued. “You condemn my Master, you condemn Hornet…yet they have proven themselves far more caring and capable than anyone else in this ruined land.”

“We will enter this tent, rescue Little Ghost, and discover what other dark secrets your master and Hornet are hiding! Whether you live or die is your choice, musician! Step aside, or face the wrath of Hallownest!” Sly declared. He was old, but he was skilled. His foe wielded magic, but was outnumbered. It would not be an easy battle, but victory would go to the righteous servants of Hallownest and its people.

“Very well,” Brumm spoke somberly, raising the Firebrand. The clawed head of the staff blazed with Nightmare fire, and suddenly dozens of Grimmkin appeared alongside Brumm. “Be it on your heads then.”

The Queen’s Gardens were once a place of perfection. Nature was shaped into artistic designs and cultivated into beautiful patterns. Now, the plants had thrown off their constraints, and overgrew the pathways and choked the corridors. Still it was a beautiful place to escape from the dreary landscapes of Dirtmouth, or the plagued cities and roads of Hallownest as a whole. Despite the aesthetically pleasing nature of this district, Grimm and Hornet were as anxious as an explorer entering Deepnest. Grimm could sense Root—or “The White Lady”—deeper in this garden. As far as Higher Beings went, Root wasn’t a heavy hitter like the Radiance or the Wyrm…but that didn’t mean Grimm was invincible here. He was in her territory—even the Radiance had only barely breached this place—so clearly Root had grown in strength since he had last met her. Or maybe she was this powerful all along, and had been holding herself back? As they made their way to the heart of the garden, they found the Queen’s chamber…and her dead knight outside of it. Hornet didn’t spare the corpse a glance—corpses were commonplace in Hallownest—but she came to a stop at the threshold.

“She’s in here.” She said nervously. She had only met with the Queen of Hallownest a few times—she was barely more than a hatchling back then—and from what she remembered, the White Lady and Herrah the Beast had a rather awkward relationship. Not friends, but not enemies. Hornet wondered if that relationship would apply to herself for being the spawn of a tryst between Herrah and the Pale King. Yes, that tryst had been for the benefit of the kingdom, and Herrah had fulfilled her end of the bargain by sacrificing herself to seal away the Hollow Knight in the Black Egg Temple…but Hornet still had doubts that all of that was water under the bridge for the White Lady.

“You are hesitant…if you do not wish to go through with this, we can find a different location for our—” Grimm began before Hornet took a deep breath and entered. “—and there she goes.” He chuckled and shook his head. Hornet’s recklessness was frustrating to him at times, but also quite endearing. If she had been any less bold, she wouldn’t have kissed him that first time. And then where would they be? Grimm shuddered at the thought of a life without his beloved Hornet.

The moment she had cleared the threshold, the entrance was sealed behind her by thick, pale roots. Grimm then let out an enraged screech as he realized that Root had trapped his bride. He tapped into the Nightmare Realm, but to his horror he couldn’t pierce the walls of Root’s sanctuary. He realized now how she had protected herself from the Radiance all this time, and why she hadn’t left the confines of her shelter. He tore at the roots with his talons, conjured weapons of fire and sorcery…but the damage he did regenerated rapidly. He backed off after several minutes of his siege, panting and panicked. He rested his clenched taloned fists against the doorway. “Root, if you harm her in any way, I will drag you to the abyss beneath this kingdom and drown you in the void.” He heard his voice trembling with worry for Hornet. If Hornet did not survive…then Grimm would have to throw himself into the void after he had finished off Root.

“GRIMM!?” Hornet cried out in alarm. She drew the Grimmtooth and struck at the roots to no avail. She could hear him roaring and snarling in wrath and panic on the other side.

“He cannot hear thee.” Came a soft yet regal voice from behind. Hornet turned to behold the Queen of Hallownest, bound in countless ropes and chains. “Thou art safe from him in here. He cannot even reach thine mind whilst thou art within these walls.” 

“You don’t understand…I want him in here!” Hornet cried angrily, forgetting who she was speaking to. The White Lady looked taken aback, before she fixed Hornet with a scrutinizing stare. After a few seconds, she recoiled slightly in her seat. Her eyes flashed with shock, then horror, then revulsion.

“Thou art corrupted with his seed…you carry eggs that will hatch into his spawn.” She said with disgust. The cold hatred in her voice made Hornet flinch. She recalled the Queen of Hallownest being a soft-spoken, benevolent figure, who was often the gentler ruler of Hallownest compared to the Pale King. Though, that had been back when Hornet was a mere hatchling, and when Hallownest was not in complete ruin. 

“Who are you to call me corrupt?! What makes you think you know my husband-to-be better than I?!” Hornet shouted when she had regained her composure. The White Lady responded with a voice that reverberated like thunder in the tiny shelter.

“I WAS THERE WHEN THE HIGHER BEINGS MADE WAR WITH EACH OTHER! I WATCHED AS GRIMM CONSUMED HIS FOUL BRETHREN UNTIL HE WAS CHIEF OF ALL EVIL AND SPREAD HIS BLIGHT ACROSS THE WORLD! HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THE COMBINED EFFORTS OF WYRM AND OTHERS LIKE MYSELF, HE WOULD HAVE DEVOURED ALL! I WOULD SOONER SEE ALL OF HALLOWNEST ENSLAVED BY THE CRUEL LIGHT RATHER THAN BE MADE THRALLS AND FODDER OF THAT WICKED DEMON YOU WOULD CALL ‘HUSBAND’!” The blue eyes of the White Lady seemed to blaze with the same intensity of Grimm’s eyes when Hornet had seen him enraged. The White Lady summoned massive, thorny roots from the floor that poised themselves to strike like massive serpents. The Queen of Hallownest glared at Hornet. “If thou cannot see that thine betrothed is nothing less than a demon from an abyss even fouler than the one below this kingdom, then thou art no less foul than he, and deserve nothing less than to be destroyed utterly before thine wickedness reproduces and spreads across this kingdom. I shall be idle no longer. It seems that my kingdom has become home to evils worse than that of the Radiance, and for that I shall take my due blame. But as for thee…PREPARE TO BE JUDGED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll admit it: the "PREPARE TO BE JUDGED" line was partially inspired by this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4YI3jX5to


	20. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battles for the war for Hallownest begin.

Sly was old. It was a fact he had reluctantly accepted a long time ago, yet it was a truth he was forced to grapple with day after day. He was not bitter about it though…in fact, he felt that he had lived a long, glorious life, and he was looking forward to a peaceful ending. Today, he cursed his age. His movements felt sluggish, and the exertion of battle was exhausting him. It didn’t help that the enemy he faced was unlike any other he had encountered in his long life. The Grimmkin were beings of fire, magic, and terror. For each one that he and his students cut down, two more would take their place. Sly had dispatched of at least a dozen by now, and his students likely had a similar score…but this was a war of attrition. 

“There is no reason for you to fight on,” Brumm said as he conjured another wave of Grimmkin. The battle had been raging for only minutes…yet it felt like hours had passed as both sides fought with all their fury. Brumm could only conjure so many Grimmkin at a time. The Frebrand was like a faucet: even if one had endless quantities of water, a faucet can only provide so much. “You are barely holding out against me—a mere tool of my Master—so how could you dare to think that you’d be able to defeat him?”

“Even if we fall by his claws, we will not sit idle and allow him to enslave our kingdom!” Oro said as he bisected a greater Grimmkin with his blade. “We must make our stand!”

“Hornet was meant to be the defender of Hallownest, yet she has turned traitor! If we can at least defeat her, whatever scheme your fiendish lord has made will be foiled!” Mato declared, lunging at Brumm. Brumm managed to teleport a few meters away to avoid the strike and retaliated by conjuring a gout of fire erupting from beneath Mato. The Nailmaster was severely burned by the nightmare hellfire, and while he wasn’t dead, he was certainly out of the fight. Sly, Oro, and Sheo leapt at Brumm, only for the musician to vanish before their eyes in a flash of red flame and reappear several meters behind them.

“As my Master would say, ‘this dance is done.’” With that slightly smug statement, Brumm sent a wave of scarlet fire towards the four nailmasters.

Meanwhile, Hornet was dealing with her own battle against “The righteous defender of Hallownest”. While she only had one opponent, that opponent was a Higher Being. The tendrils and roots whipped at her from all directions, threatening to crush her. Hornet was nimble and lithe and was not easily trapped even in a confined room like this. The White Lady was fighting defensively, swatting at Hornet with roots whenever she got too close.

“Keep your distance, harlot!” The Queen shrieked. Hornet’s eyes burned with rage, but she allowed herself to chuckle at the White Lady. The Queen was afraid of her…which meant that Hornet was ultimately going to emerge victorious. “To think that you’re the spawn of my dear husband…disgraceful! Even your mother would not have allowed you to give yourself to Grimm!” She spat. 

“What would you know of my mother?! Or of motherhood in general, for that matter! You let the king sacrifice countless vessels, countless children! Even Grimm is not that villainous!” Hornet said venomously as she dodged a root that had meant to crush her. She drove the Grimmtooth into the tendril. The cursed blade burned the plant flesh with ease, causing the White Lady to withdraw it.

“Silence! Thou art ignorant as thou art corrupted! To do what must be done…no matter the pain and suffering thine actions can bring…that is what it means to be a ruler.” She said bitterly. Hornet scoffed and dashed forward to impale the bound Higher Being. The Queen lashed at her with roots and tendrils, but Hornet was too nimble, too quick, and too determined. The Grimmtooth plunged through the ropes that the Queen had constrained herself with, and the moment the cursed metal touched the ropes, they turned to ash. There was an explosion of force that blasted Hornet back, though she managed to land on her feet. Only now did Hornet realize her mistake: she had just freed a Higher Being. It wasn’t even the first time she’d made this mistake! She’d have time to reflect on her mistake later, assuming she’d survive the wrath of the unbound Queen. The Queen’s roots were thinner now, but much quicker. It seemed that she had adapted her weaponry to match Hornet’s agility. Hornet felt a tendril wrap around her legs, then more wrapping around her arms. The vines began to tighten, crushing Hornet’s exoskeleton. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain, but she couldn’t make a sound due to all the air being forced from her. 

“I will rest easily now, knowing that thou and thine accursed eggs are to be crushed to paste.” The Pale Lady laughed coldly. “The bugs of Hallownest will sleep soundly once the Nightmare King’s heart is too broken to fuel his dark powers.”

That statement struck something in Hornet. She had felt it in the arena when she had faced the God Tamer. The rage, power, and bloodlust coursing through her that made her hemolymph burn like fire. Unlike the time in the arena though, she was in full control of herself…and she was welcoming the change. She could tell that whatever was happening to her was being noticed by the Pale Lady.  
“What fell power is this?! What are you—agh!” She cried out and dropped Hornet. Hornet gasped for air, and as her vision cleared, she saw that the vines and roots that had been constricting her were now burning with the scarlet fire that she had always attributed to Grimm’s powers. She picked the Grimmtooth off of the floor. The weapon felt lighter than air. She felt strangely invigorated. She knew she should be exhausted after fighting for her life—and the fight wasn’t even over—but she felt like she could sprint from here to the kingdom’s edge and back without stopping. She approached the White Lady, who held up her tendrils defensively. “Keep away!” She shouted, her voice wavering slightly. Hornet giggled.

“You’re afraid of Grimm, and now you’re afraid of me.” She pointed the Grimmtooth at the queen. “And rightfully so, for your time is over. No longer will this kingdom be governed by those who would sacrifice hundreds--thousands!--of their spawn. You condemn my spawn without them even being born yet, but at least I would give my offspring the love that you and the Pale King never gave to the vessels, or to me. It took Herrah to give me love, and now that I see the you and the Pale King for what you are, I understand and appreciate the fact that she hid me far below in Deepnest, away from your clutches! Hallownest is mine. If I must slay you to solidify my claim, then so be it.” She grinned and dashed forward, plunging the cursed weapon into the Higher Being. 

Grimm had never felt fear for the safety of another being before he had met Hornet. When she had been wounded by Nosk, he had felt dread, but managed to think clearly and take action to save her. What made him desperate though was that he could sense that trouble was brewing in Dirtmouth. He could feel the Nightmare Heart giving off energy…Brumm was using the Firebrand, and quite liberally. Normally Brumm used the Nightmare Heart’s powers sparingly, knowing that it might add to his Master’s hunger…so if Brumm was going all out, then there must be a significant threat. Grimm could transport himself to Brumm and easily annihilate whatever was foolish enough to threaten the tent. But then that would leave Hornet vulnerable! But if Brumm should be defeated, the tent and the artefacts—as well as Little Ghost—would be up for grabs. Hornet would never forgive him if he allowed harm to come to her sibling. Before Grimm could think any more on the dilemma he faced, he was hit by a wave of energy. Grimm fell to his knees and gripped his head as an otherworldly shriek filled the air. It was more than just a shriek, for it resonated in the world of dreams and nightmares as well as the material world around him. It was the death cry of a Higher Being. He watched in shock as the plants around the gardens suddenly withered and decayed. The vines that had blocked the entrance to the White Lady’s sanctuary soon turned to ash and rot before his very eyes. And from the tomb of the former queen of Hallownest emerged Hornet, clutching the Grimmtooth and wearing a determined and victorious expression. She had changed: her eyes were now the same color as Grimm’s—though closer inspection revealed them to be a slightly lighter shade. Her mouth had adopted a rather fanged look that was currently twisted in a sneer as she surveyed the dying garden around her. Hornet looked around the gardens, narrowing her eyes in disgust until they landed on her beloved husband.

“Grimm.” She cooed. “The White Lady will not be able to attend our wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am so sorry for taking so damn long. I was juggling my other story, schoolwork, and IRL stuff all while having a major case of writer's block for this.


End file.
